Of War And Magic
by BlueNovaBunny
Summary: AU set in ancient times where magic is known,the two prominent familes of Japan and China have their children race to find the ultimate magical weapon to fuel their battle. Please Review
1. Forever My Omoi

Of War and Magic 

Sorry to say to Toya/Yuki fans, but they will not be a couple in this story. I have nothing against them, but I wanted to pair up Toya with someone else. This is a very unique couple and so far I only have crossed one story with them as a couple. I'm not sure if the whole Kaho/Eriol thing is true, but I'm a T/E fan so their relationship is going to be in this story ~BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Here's the disclaimer 

Disclaimer: All characters except my OC are owned by Clamp and Tokyo Pop. If they sue me, they'll only get some lint and maybe Phoenix.

Chapter: Forever My Omoi

            The men gathered on the roof opposite of the darkened house. He chuckled to himself; this tiny house wasn't even protected. His men had rode from Osaka to here in Edo. The ride had taken several days because of the unsuspected rain, but it was about to be worth it. 

The cloaked man had promised to make his cutthroats rich as kings once the job was done. His second-in-command sauntered over.

"Left-hand says the patrol just made his rounds and passed. So do we get'em now, boss?" He pretended to not hear him. A tickle on his ear made him ponder if this was too easy.

"What do we know about this Kinomoto guy?"

"He served in the military, but was known more as a scholar. He used to be an aristocrat, but something unknown happened. " His leader raised his eyebrow. "Err, That's all. The rest is how many family members there are and the patrol times."

"Who lives in the house?"

"Kinomoto, his wife, son, and daughter. The wife is the Lord Amamiya's granddaughter. When she married Kinomoto, they had a falling out. The one servant that comes to clean leaves early in the afternoon." He nodded.

"We attack now." His men crept into the house. Their footsteps barely made a rustle on the leaf-covered ground. They emerged like shadows in the Kinomoto household. A glowing light encroached down the hall and the men waited in tension. 

"Don't worry, Nadeshiko, I'll get the glass of water," he hollered to his wife as he chuckled. His beloved Nadeshiko seemed to have gotten insomnia since little Sakura had been born. Fujitaka froze as he saw the men. A frown appeared on his cheery face and in one swoop, the blade of the katana appeared in his hand. 

"I don't know who you are or who sent you, but trust me, you'll pay for trespassing in my house!" He lunged at the nearest man and nicked his arm while giving him a slash on the chest. The other men charged forward.

Nadeshiko had heard the clash of blades and cursing. She ran into the children's room and saw her dark-haired little boy of seven. 

"Mommy, what is happening?" Her heart broke as she saw the Toya clutch his blanket with terrified eyes.

"Mommy's not sure, but I want you to take Sakura. Go alert the patrols and please stay away from the alleys. Promise me you'll take care of Sakura." Toya nodded and Nadeshiko kissed his forehead. "Go, and be safe." She ran out of the room to where she could hear screams of agony. 

"Fujitaka!" He turned around to see his wife standing in the doorway. "Nadeshiko, no, go back!"

Her eyes widened. He didn't see the blade aimed at his gut from behind. Without thought, she ran and hugged Fujitaka. A cry escaped her lips as she felt a sharp pain enter her from behind. She touched the sharp end of the blade protruding from her chest.

"Fujitaka…" Her bloodied hand caressed his face. "My Fujitaka, my omoi…" She collapsed in his arms. He ignored everything, the wetness trickling down his back, the cries of pain, and the shout of the mercenaries' leader. All he felt was the emptiness as Nadeshiko eyes dulled to the waiting call of death. 

He felt a dagger enter his side, but he ignored it. He knew the patrol would come soon because of the ruckus. Suddenly a power filled his veins. A glowing aura surrounded him and he disappeared.

The assassins stared in shock. No one mentioned Kinomoto could do magic! Their leader heard the pounding footsteps of the patrol. "Let's go, the watch is coming! We'll tell the man that we dumped Kinomoto in the river, but we couldn't come fast enough for the woman."

The patrol stared in horror at the scene. Lord Amamiya's granddaughter lay in a pool of her own blood, surrounded by dead street trash. 

Captain Ikumori shook his head sadly; Lord Amamiya was a friend of his. It would break the old man's heart to hear his granddaughter had been murdered.

"Captain Ikumori, what do I do with the kid?"

"Call a carriage and send him to the Amamiya estate." He stared pityingly at the small boy sucking his thumb. Fresh tears glistened in his eyes and trailed down his dusty face.

Toya sat rigidly in the carriage before crumpling up and crying. He had broken his promise to his mother and lost Sakura. He had put her down because she was getting heavy. He heard the patrol and ran to them. By the time he had gotten back, she was gone. Toya stared miserable at what he thought looked like a palace emerging over the horizon. So this was his great grandfather's house.

Omoi (n) thought**; **mind**; **heart**; **feelings**; **emotion**; **sentiment**;** love**; **affection**; **desire**; **wish**; **hope**; **expectation**; **imagination**; **experience

BNB: So do you hate? Like it? Then review and tell me what would help improve this story. Submitting 'this is dumb' or 'what the hell' is not going to cut it.

Ken: Hehe, I noticed all of BNB's stories begin with someone dying. Hmm, is she into death scene beginnings? Don't worry; she's just prickly because now she has to write two stories, this story and Luminous Dark Flame.

BNB: *rolls eyes* This is my split personality. Most of the time he insults me. Phoenix is the other one. She got hooked on Zoloft.

Phoenix:*drools and looks at Ken* 

Ken: *.* Why does she keep thinking I like girls!?

BNB: *ignores Ken and chomps on sour punch straws* Hmm, oh yeah! Next chapter: The Little Dou. *prods Phoenix with a stick*

 Phoenix: REvIew!!!


	2. The Little Dou

Of War And Magic 

Happy Halloween!!! If anyone can guess who I'm setting Toya with, then you get to have some of my sour punch straws! Suspect everyone because I could set him up with a boy, girl, or it! ~ BlueNovaBunny

Ken: so you can guess whom Toya's going to be with because Yuki is MINE!!!

BNB: The poor, confused boy. He doesn't realize all he has is Phoenix and I. 

Phoenix: *hands out sour punch straws to readers*

BNB: My…my…SOUR PUNCH STRAWS!!!!!

Ken: *evil grin* 

BNB: *chases Ken* the contest is still on! *grabs him and ties him onto a pole*

Phoenix: Ah…Ken on pole makes easier groping!

Yuki: *blink blink*…

Ken: *drooling*

Yuki: …*breaks out mega-watt grin that would make Sailor V proud* Konnichiha! I guess I'm supposed to do the disclaimer, ne?

BNB: *nods* 

Yuki: Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp and Tokyo pop. *waves at people frowning in gray suits* BNB only owns her characters and she request that you do not take them.

Yuki: *looks around and whispers* now can I see Toya?

BNB: *rolls eyes and pats Yuki's head* Now on with chapter 2!

Chapter 2: The Little Dou 

_18 years later… _

            "Dou! Go get my slippers!" Lady Akira nostrils flared as she glared down at the little servant. Well, she wasn't exactly little, but she seemed to have a mind of a simpleton. Akira examined the urchin. The dou skipped out of the room. Damn. 

            Even though she had sheared off most of the dou's hair, she still was a beauty. Her face was too innocent and appealing. Her jade eyes seemed to always be happy and filled with life. 'Maybe if I clawed out her eyes and burned her face, then she might look less luminous.' Akira gave a twisted smile at that thought.

"Still jealous of the servant girl? How pathetic my dear Akira." Her honey-colored eyes glimmered red before turning back to their normal color.

"Matsumoto, lurking in the shadows again? I heard you ran away from the Tanka battle before the battle even started," Akira hissed. Koiji brushed away a dark purple lock and trailed his finger down her neck. Akira clenched her teeth as she felt his hand clamp down on the base of her neck.

  "Watch it cousin. The only reason you have your beautiful palace is because of me. What if I told the authorities about the sudden death of your father, leaving you sole heir of his estates." Akira growled.

Koiji smiled and let her go. His smile widened as he saw her rub her sore neck. "You know, that little Dou is really pretty. Why don't I take her from you and offer her a job at my house."

Akira laughed bitterly, "Sure. The little twit is useless anyways." She took a swig of the wine bottle she already had in her hand. "And I'm sure she'll be offering her personal services to you." Koiji made a tut-tut sound and walked towards the door. 

He paused, "I'll pick her up tomorrow. There better not be any scratches or scars on her. I do know how your mind works, Akira, and I wouldn't be happy to see her damaged before I get to her." He walked out of the room. The wine bottle shattered on the magnolia door.

Sakura skipped across the field of tall grassy hills filled with flowers. She passed the marker of the two trees intertwined. She sighed as she remembered the story her grandmother about the trees.

A noble samurai warrior had ridden from a victorious battle as the hero. He had fallen in love with a poor orphan girl from the country. His family greatly disapproved and attempted to kill the innocent maiden, but the samurai found out about his families' treacherous plans. 

He arrived just in time to shield her body from the arrow poised at her heart. The both died together in each other arms. A Chigi felt sorry for them and transformed their bodies into intertwining cherry blossom trees to remind people that love can be so great that it matters more than life.

Sakura blushed as she thought when one day she would find her samurai warrior to love her. She placed the bushel of wild flowers she picked in her basket and entered her grandmother's house.

"Mimi, I'm home and I brought some flowers for you. I'm sorry," Sakura went to the back garden, "I'm late, but you know how I like to wander in the fields." Mimi shook her head as she saw Sakura's disheveled state. 

She knew most people thought Sakura was daft, but she was just a sweet-hearted girl who hasn't been dragged down by life yet. Mimi didn't have to worry about her disheveled state either. It seemed Sakura was obvious to the fact that the most of the village boys were in love with her.

"Put the flowers in the vase, dear. Then you can help make the bread? I just finished mixing it, and I came out here to collect some spices for it."

"Okay, Mimi. Just let me wash my hands." Sakura gave her a mega-watt grin and went inside the hut. Mimi just shook her head and continued collecting the spices. She felt sorry the day Sakura's innocence was lost to the drudgery of life.

Dou (n) child; servant; foolishness

Chigi (n) earth deities

BNB: *stubs her toe in the dirt* I know it's kind of short, but it introduces important characters in my plot.

Phoenix: *pouts* I don't see why Ken doesn't like me!!! *breaks down crying*

BNB: Er, yeah...Well anyways, I tend to update every two weeks and will only disrupt the schedule if school rears its ugly head^.^

Ken: Yuki left! Wahhhhhhh…

BNB: *sweatdrops* Well, um, next chapter of Of War And Magic: Thank You, Ekiyuu *prods Phoenix with a stick*

Phoenix: *sobs* ReViEW…wahhhh…


	3. Thank You, Ekiyuu

Of War And Magic

I'm so so sorry about not updating. My computer has been put out of work and I had to get my friend's friend to fix it. Problem was, he was in New York for the past week so I finally have my laptop fixed. By the way, some graphic language at the end. ~BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Gee, nobody guessed whom I'm going to set Toya with…

Ken: That's because nobody cares, duh.

Phoenix: You care because then BNB might set Toya up with Yuki—

Ken: Don't even say that! Yuki's mine!

BNB: Someone has lost reality here

Phoenix: Who is cuter? Aisho, Sesshomaru, Yueh, or Kaiba 

BNB: Oooh, Sesshybuns!

Ken: Yueh! Yueh! *drools*

Phoenix: Forget I even asked '-.-

BNB: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by the big meanies Clamp, who won't give this show to me! :'(

Chapter 3: Thank You, Ekiyuu 

            Sakura stretched as the morning dawn set out to greet her. Usually Mimi had to sprinkle water on her or yell in her ear to wake her up, but today was different. Somehow she knew this day was going to be interesting.

            Sakura tied the handkerchief around her chestnut hair. At first when Lady Akira cut her, she was horrified, but then, it was easier to do her chores without long hair getting in her way. 

            "Mimi, I'm leaving now!" Mimi head peeked from the corner.

            "What? You're already awake?" Sakura pouted, but flashed her a glowing smile as she walked out the door. Mimi shook her head and walked out into the woods. 

She stared down at the leaves settling in the water. Her brow furrowed as she gazed at the leaves making ripples in the water. It was summer, how could leaves be falling already. She watched as a leaf, the shade of Sakura's eyes, dipped and spun on the pond's surface.

Mimi closed her eyes and whispered a chant she learned from her mother. What Sakura didn't know was that she could do a little magic; a thing most uncommon among peasants. Her gnarled hands tightened on the staff as she focused the vision in her head.

"Change is in the wind my darling girl and soon you'll know the truth."

Lady Akira smirked as saw her little servant appear. The timid girl bowed to her before standing still to wait for orders. At least the twit knew how to act around nobles. 

"You may set my bath and then scrub the floor. Also, come here." Sakura gave Lady Akira a questionable look, but stepped forward. Akira's hand snapped forward and left a red imprint on her left cheek.

"That is leaving a speck of dirt on my slippers. This," Akira twisted Sakura's ear, "is a reminding to never to it again. Now go and get out of my sight!" Sakura bowed and barely kept her tears from falling. She ran out of the room

Takashi dropped her bucket of water as she saw Sakura face. "Oh dear!" She hugged the little maid as Sakura sobbed on her shoulder.

"W-why does s-she have to b-be so mean!"

"That's the way it is, Honey. The rich will always be cruel to those who they think are lesser. Worse, if they feel the person is greater and threatening. Now you go wash your face in cold water and I'll help you with her Ladyship's bath." Sakura gave a weak nod. Takashi gave a pitying smile and helped her up.

            Sakura blew the bangs from her eyes. She had just finished scrubbing the whole two floors of the gigantic house. She glanced outside and noticed it was well past lunch. Odd. Akira usually summoned Sakura to serve her lunch. Takashi appeared with troubled eyes.

"Lady Akira wants you in her office." Weird. Akira never used her office unless for business affairs. "Sakura, Lord Matsumoto is with her." Sakura face paled.

Lord Matsumoto was creepy. Something about his aura seemed dark and twisted. His harsh golden eyes reminded her of a starving wolf that would eat up the world. It didn't help either that Akira and Matsumoto had the same eye color and personality. 

Sakura's skirt rustled as she entered the room. Matsumoto was sitting on the chair that looked closely like a throne. This dark room always scared her and with him there, it made it even worse.

Koiji raked Sakura's figure up and down. His caught the red mark on her left cheek that was turning a beautiful purple bruise. He glared at Akira. "Just couldn't help yourself, eh Akira?" He walked up to Sakura and caressed her bruised cheek. "When you work at my house, I promise you your face won't be damaged." Just your body.

Sakura wanted to believe his words, but something in his tone of voice lied. She licked her lips. "Lord Matsumoto, what of my grandmother. I just can't simply leave her." And I don't want to live with you!

Koiji's eyes hardened. "I expect you in the carriage by late afternoon…or else." He dismissed her.

Sakura tore out of the room. She knew Matsumoto wanted something from her, but she didn't know what it was. She had a feeling it would be painful though, and he would enjoy taking it from her. She needed to see Mimi.

Mimi hear soft footsteps crunch up to her hut. She instantly knew it was Sakura coming towards the hut. What was the child doing home so early? She dropped her things as she saw Sakura's tear-streaked face.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tears burst from her eyes for the second time.

"Lady Akira gave me to Lord Matsumoto this morning. He said I better be waiting in his carriage by late afternoon. Akira can't just do that, right? She just can't give me away like some…some slave!" Her jade green eyes began to water up again.

Mimi hugged Sakura. "I'm so sorry that bitch ever saw you!" Sakura's eyes widened in shock; Mimi never cursed. "Sakura, I have to tell you a story that you might not like, but might set your spirit free."

"Eighteen years ago, I was visiting my sister in Edo. You do remember Juri, the one that died last year? Well anyway, I was staying there and I heard a child's cry outside. I ran out and saw a baby crying on the footsteps. The baby was you." Sakura gasped.

"I noticed you were wrapped in a simple cloth, but there was a necklace." Mimi walked into the hut and dug at the dry earth. She placed something shiny in Sakura's palm. It had a ruby beak with white wings on each side of the beak. Sakura blinked as she swore it glowed pink.

"I felt great power in it, but could never tap into it. I knew then that you were a special child, and I felt so lonely. I never had children of my own even my dear husband, may the gods rest his soul, and I tried."

"Lady Akira saw you when you were six and wondered why you weren't working in her household. That's when you started working at her house. I begged her to keep you out, but she said all workers who live on her land or related to her workers have to work."

"That's the beauty of it. You and I aren't related. You have no ties to keep you here. That's why I always insisted you call me Mimi when you were so little. You have the power to walk away from this place, this life of slave work." Mimi glanced at the sky. It was late afternoon already.

"You must travel to Edo and hurry. Find the mystery to your past and the necklace." Mimi's hand dug into Sakura's skin as she pushed her to the forest. "Stay of the roads when you hear strangers coming." Mimi glanced back as she heard horse hooves pound the ground. "Hurry!"

"Thank you, Ekiyuu!" Sakura ran into the forest and stopped. How could she leave Mimi to face Mastumoto's wrath! She turned around and hid as she saw Matsumoto on his horse. Mimi feigned ignorance as Matsumoto questioned her.

"I have no idea where my granddaughter is. Sakura usually doesn't return from Lady Akira's place until late afternoon."

Koiji sneered at the old hag in front of him. He knew the witch was lying and knew he would enjoy getting it out of her. "Do you know what I intend to do to your innocent granddaughter? I'll have her on back in my bed begging for me to stop. And when she's crying her eyes out, I'll ram into her harder until she bleeds." Mimi's eyes didn't even flicker.

"That is highly inappropriate milord." Koiji's face flushed as he saw red.

"Do you want know what more inappropriate? This!" His sword lunged into Mimi's gut. The old lady didn't scream, but the look in her eyes haunted Koiji. He withdrew his sword and ran the blade over the old crone's eyes.

Sakura shed silent tears for her dear Mimi and ran off into the night, wishing she had given Mimi a proper goodbye. The bitterness, that all nobles were twisted and evil, rung fresh in her head.

Ekiyuu (n) good friend; useful friend

BNB: Wow, Matsumoto creeps me out and he's my character! I feel very afraid now.

Ken: Great, you have feelings now. And I though you were a cold, heartless bi—

BNB: That's it! Phoenix, get him!

Ken: OMG! She's touching me there! Stop! No, no!!!!

BNB: Next chapter, Shisei Sword Maker.

Phoenix: *sleeping with a smile on her face*

BNB: *prods Phoenix*

Phoenix: ReVIeW!!!


	4. Shisei Sword Maker

I have to apologize for not mentioning my reviewers. I usually plan to put their names in, but I forget. I hope to get my reviewers in soon. A character is mentioned in here that's easy to guess whom it is. Oh yeah, a reminder, I usually update every two weeks unless my computer breaks or school rears its ugly head. The contest is still on whom I'll pair Toya up with! ~BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Welcome to a new chapter of Of War And Magic!

Ken: I think they know it's a new chapter _o_ ,

BNB: *sniff* Anyways, I'm happy that so many people actually reviewed. I feel confident in this story and hope you readers continue reading. 

Phoenix: Where's Syaoran?

BNB & Ken: Um…sleeping?

BNB: *feels audience glares* He's coming soon…

Ken: *Dodges a girl with ''Syaoran, will you have my baby'' sign* BNB, get these anime fanatics out of here!

BNB: Righto! Oh Phoenix?

Phoenix: Here, O Master.

BNB: Clear the crowd and manhandle the weirdo with the sign.

Phoenix: *Pops out blowtorch gun* ^.^ Die! AhHatHAAhaha!!!

Ken: So that's what excites her beside me. @.@

Phoenix: BNB would like to thank Wizzu, darksecret, LiL DuDeTtE, Bloodlust Night, and Ria for reviewing. And Wizzu gets some Sour Punch Straws since Wizzu was the first person to review this story. BNB never forgets the people who first reviewed her story.

BNB: On with the story! *karate chops a girl*

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp, but BNB would buy it from them if she had enough money or a bazooka aimed at them.

**Chapter 4: Shisei Sword Maker**

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes to see the bleak treetops of the forest. She shivered as she felt a gust of cold wind swirl around her thin garments. By reading the fullness of the moon, autumn was very near. If she didn't reach Edo soon, she could die on the road.

Her small hands sliced through the freezing water of the stream. She gently washed the grit from her face as she sorted her thoughts. It's been days since Lord Matsumoto murdered Mimi. She knew she should be in Edo by now, but unfortunately Sakura had a bad sense of direction.

Sakura stretched and continued her path down the road. The main reason she couldn't find Edo because she had to keep running from the road when strangers approached. That's it! I'm sticking to the road until I find a village.

Seto grumbled to himself as he kicked a rock. The boys wouldn't let him play again. Just because his mom was a radical female blacksmith didn't mean he couldn't play with other children. It was just the superstitious villagers that tainted the children's minds to not play with Seto.

Mrs. Korowai needed to bring in the bacon once her husband perished in the mines. He was looking for a unique metal to forge his dream blade. The village brought back his body, and the metals he was looking for. Mr. Korowai had taught his wife to make swords too.

Humeko Korowai frowned as she saw her boy's angered face. She sighed, as she knew what happened to him. At least she made knives instead of swords so the villagers wouldn't tie her to a stake to burn her.

"Seto, why don't you wash up? Then you can help me cook the fish." Seto scowled, but did what his mother asked. He finally couldn't keep silent anymore.

"Kaasan, why can't we move from here?" Humeko gave her son a wide grin.

"I think we will. Three months ago, a lady asked me to make a bell. She knew of my hardships and promised me a home at her shrine when I delivered the bell. She even insisted I could make swords even though no one is going to use them." Seto's eyes rounded. He whooped and hugged his mother's waist. Humeko gave a deep chuckle at her son's show of exuberance. 

"We'll leave in a week. So how about cooking that fish you caught this morning, hmm?" Seto grinned and started the fire. The fish smelt great as the aroma of the cooked flesh rose. Humeko was inside washing the dishes.

"Kaasan, a weird girl is here!" Humeko saw a poor Sakura drooling at the scent of food.

"Oh dear." 

Sakura gave the strangers an embarrassed look. They probably thought she was some demented stranger drooling on their land. The little boy gave her a rebellious look, but the tall woman smiled at her.

"Would you like some food Miss…"

"Sakura Hoshi, err, just Sakura." I'm no longer a Hoshi anymore. The woman gave her another smile.

"Would you like some lunch, Sakura? It's been so long since we have entertained guest. We would be honored if you join us."

"But Kaasan!" Humeko gave her son a silencing look. "We would both be honored if you join us," Seto said in a subdued tone. Sakura gave him a smile, and it widened as she saw his face blush beet-red. Humeko gave Seto an amused look.

"Please, come this way." Humeko directed Sakura into the backyard. They had a humorous lunch since Humeko told the jokes. It ended in a somber note when Humeko mentioned the death of her husband, and Sakura, in return, told her the death of Mimi and her quest.

Humeko entered the hut with the dirty dishes. Sakura was a sweet girl and offered to do the dishes, but Humeko refused. Sakura was the guest anyways, and Seto seemed to have developed a crush on her. 

Humeko yelped as an extremely cold wind burst into the hut. She froze as she thought she heard a male voice call her. She shook her head and continued wiping the bowl.

Humeko 

She dropped the bowl. _Arawa_. Her fingers trembled as she picked up the bowl. "Arawa, is that really you?"

_Yes._

Humeko cried out as she saw her husband appear. His figure showed even though he was transparent. "Arawa!" She rushed to hug him and flew past him. He gave her a sad look.

_Humeko, I'm _dead_. You just can't expect to hug me, my silly goose._

Humeko gave a weak laugh as she heard him use the nickname he gave her.

_Humeko, my love, I'm saddened to say this is a business call. Do you still have the sword you forged from the metals at my death?_

"How did you—never mind. Yes I do. I even named it Wishing Star in hopes it'd bring you back." Her eyes started to tear up at her own foolishness. Arawa caressed her cheek. Surprising it felt warm.

_I would do anything to come back to the living and hug you again, Humeko. But I'm dead, and the gods granted me this job, so I could at least say goodbye to you._

She nodded. "Tell me the business you mentioned before."

Wishing Star must be given to the girl, Sakura I believe, fore her destiny is intertwined with the fate of the world. She will need the sword in her journey, fore if the seal is left broken, disaster will befall this world. 

"So, Sakura needs the sword. I will deliver it to her. Arawa…can't you stay a little bit longer?" He gave her a sad smile.

_I'm afraid not. _He brushed his lips against hers._ You will always know I love you, won't you?_

Humeko gave him a venomous look. "How could you say such a thing! Of course I will!" Arawa gave her a knowing smile.

Travel to Edo and for fill your destiny, deliver the bell to the lady, and continue making the swords you always loved to do. I love you goose, Humeko… 

He faded from her view. Humeko grabbed the sword from under her bed and carried it outside. Sakura and Seto were laughing away at some joke between them.

"Sakura, I would like to give you this." Sakura's eyes widened as Mrs. Korowai unwrapped the sword from the black cloth. The sword was long as her entire arm. It was decorated with stars and near the hilt; it had a crescent moon within a sun.

"Oh Mrs. Korowai, I couldn't. It's just to valuable!" Sakura picked up the sword to stare at it.

"Yeah!" Seto gave his mother a look that said she was crazy. "Kaasan, what are you thinking? You made that sword for Otousan!" Sakura dropped the sword.

"I couldn't possible accept this. You made it for your husband, and frankly, I don't know how to use a sword."

"See Kaasan, she can't even use it!"

"I have a feeling your father would want Sakura to have it. It is useless staying with us anyways. Male warriors wouldn't use a sword forged by a woman. Some won't even accept a sword that has spilled woman's blood for fear of her ghost tainting the sword. Sakura will have it." She handed Sakura the sheath.

"Oh yes, the sword is called Wishing Star. I put an invisible spell on the sheathe so no one would steal it." Sakura gave her a surprised look. "My Kaasan taught me a little bit of simple magic. Keep it dry so the blade won't rust." Sakura gave a deep bow to Humeko.

"Thank you, Mrs. Korowai. Words can't express my gratefulness. I'll cherish this gift forever." Humeko gave a twittering laugh.

"Don't cherish it, learn how to use it. I would be pleased to know it actually can be used in physical combat." The two females smiled at each other while Seto fumed in the background.

"Mrs. Korowai, do you know the road to Edo. I've been traveling for days, and I'm afraid I'm a little lost."

"Travel down the village road and you will come to an intersection. Facing westward, take the left road. You should arrive in the city in a couple of days."

"Thanks you!" Sakura ran to follow Mrs. Korowai's directions.

"Have a safe trip, Sakura and may the gods be with you as Fate lays out its hands toward you," she whispered into the wind. She grabbed her son's hand. "Come on Seto, let's go pack. Maybe we might see Sakura in Edo when we arrive there. And stop your grumbling about the sword or you'll have no dessert this evening." That shut him up and Humeko gave a small chuckle.

That's the last thing Sakura remembered of the Korowais was their laughter. Pure laughter, laughter with no under meanings; she only wished she could laugh like that again. Sakura sighed as she considered the next day of her journey.

Shisei (adj, n) female

kaasan (n) mother

hoshi (n) star

otousan (n) father

BNB: How was that? Good? Bad? I wasn't planning on writing this, but I felt Sakura needed a break and what I have planned for her would have made a chapter too long compared to the others. I am very comfortable writing 2-3 pagers for chapters. I actually have a Japanese name for the sword, but I'm not sure if I should use it.

Ken: Phoenix is done breaking the fanatics' back, but I think they're regrouping. I think all the violence put her to sleep. 

BNB: Tell them I don't have Syaoran yet, but Yuki is up for auction for a date. He's not really coming in until two chapters anyways.

Ken: What? He's mine!

BNB: Not uh, I think I see Toya out there in the crowd. Oooh, he has his death glare on. Remember, you kidnapped him and forced him here. Next Chapter: A Rescuing Hime. *runs in the bomb shelter*

Phoenix: RevIeW!!!


	5. A Rescuing Hime

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. My laptop broke down again and I think I'm getting a new PC now. I'm updating this from my sister's house because I felt real bad about not getting this chapter out to my readers. Yeah, another chapter up and Sakura seem to actually reach Edo this time. Guess whom she meets up with! If the characters seem kind of OC, then sorry. I'm trying to keep the characters with their personality, but how they would react in my scenarios I gave them. ~ BlueNovaBunny Phoenix: BNB and Ken are tied up now because of a strange man came to rescue the other man who tried to steal MY Ken. BNB and Ken are also being sued for harassment of fans and I fear I might go to jail for torching a few fans also. Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp and would never be given to criminals…who don't wear suits. Chapter 5: A Rescuing Hime 

Sakura groaned as her stomach rumbled for the third time that day. She had been only able to forage a few berries from the forest. This day was getting worse and worse. She asked an old couple a few miles back when she would reach Edo. They told her she would reach there in two days on foot if she kept walking through the night.

Finally she just crumpled from pure exhaustion and hunger. "Oh Mimi, you should've taught me how to hunt." She considered using Wishing Star to hunt and thought better of it. Using the sword to hunt seemed like dishonoring a great sword like Wishing Star. She didn't know how to use it to hunt anyways.

Sakura picked herself up and continued walking. So much for finding food; she had to continue walking. Wait. She sniffed the air. Was that rabbit she smelled? She followed her nose and came to a campfire. The rabbit was roasting over a spit. Now, Sakura usually had common sense, but starvation can paralyze your mind into doing stupid things.

"And what do we have here?" A small squeak escaped Sakura as the man picked her up by the collar. "Why, it's a little girl. What do you think, Mandarin?"

The Chinese man gave Sakura a look over. "Maybe around four hundred to five hundred. She doesn't like she could do much, but she's pretty though. Put her in with the rest of them." Sakura gave a yelp as she was thrown into a wooden cage. A boy and two girls were trapped in there with her.

The oldest girl of the two glared at Sakura. "Oh look, another one. And look at her fine clothes." Sakura looked down at her clothes; there were just a normal peasant kimono. Then she saw the older girl wearing rags.

"Namoi, leave her alone. Don't worry about her," the boy grinned, "she just likes to bully people. My name is Kaisamaru, what's yours?"

"Sakura."

"Pretty name. You already know Namoi and me. The one over there in the corner is Satsuma. We're all going to Edo to be sold as salves." Sakura blinked.

"Slaves," she gulped. Namoi smirked at Sakura. 

"What, afraid of hard work?" Kaisamaru frowned at her.

"Namoi, stop looking for a fight. Don't mind her, she's just testy that Jinn-Shan and Rota caught her. They are slave drivers. Namoi and me are from the city." His voice dropped an octave, so Sakura had to move in real close. 

"Satsuma's family sold her because they were so poor and had a big family. I'm worried she won't last long in the city because she's so young and fragile." The girl had a pale face and white wispy upper-arm length hair. She looked about thirteen or twelve. Kaisamaru looked around eighteen, and Namoi looked sixteen.

"Watch out, Jinn-Shan might appear to be nice, but he has a temper. Rota can be fairly nice if he's in a good mood. We get a bowl of gruel once a day. Edo is where we're going to be sold."

"Edo?" Well at least she was finally getting there. But she didn't want to arrive as a slave! Kaisamaru patted her back.

"Don't worry, just worry about your new master." Namoi gave a snort of disgust.

"Lady Daudoji, wait up!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes, but she slowed down…eventually. Her chaperone and friends came panting at her feet.

"Takashi, stop calling me Lady Daudoji; it makes me sound old. We're friends and all of you should call me Tomoyo. How would you feel if I started calling you Sir Yamazaki?" 

Chiharu grinned, "Then he would have to start acting his age." All of the girls laughed at poor Yamazaki, who stood blushing. Everyone who didn't know Chiharu and Takashi would think them witty enemies, but they were really courting. 

"If Tomoyo started calling Yamazaki by his first name, then people would think something is going on. It is always polite for a Lady of noble birth to call men by their last names," quoted Naoko.

"Um Tomoyo," Rika commented, "I think we're in the bad side of town." The group finally noticed their surroundings. Yamazaki started to freak out. If Lady Sonomi Daudoji found out he had taken the girls to the bad side of town, she might release her bodyguards on him. Or worse, she might skewer him through herself.

"Ladies, why don't we go now? As you know, chaperones came from ancient Egypt and decided where—"

"Come on, Yamazaki," Chiharu tugged on his ear, "we'll get out of here without one of your tall tales!" Chiharu stopped shortly. "I think we're lost." Ahead of them, they saw a slave auction opening up.

"Sakura, wake up!" Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes. Kaisamaru was gently shaking her. The auction is about to start. She could see a lot of nobles gathered before them. Oh no! Matsumoto was standing in the crowd.

Sakura was frightened as Jinn-Shan held her in front of the crowd. She heard the bidding start at four hundred. The bid gathered up as more people joined. Crap. Matsumoto bided eight hundred.

"Eight thousand for all of them." Jinn-Shan gave a criticizing look at the young lady stepping forward. Murmurs went through the crowd and Jinn-Shan heard Lady Daudoji mentioned. The Daudoji were rich and could afford a little spare change for slaves.

"Fifteen thousand, Lady Daudoji."

"Ten thousand, Mandarin, no higher, and they better be delivered to my house."

"Yes, M'Lady." Tomoyo glanced over the scruff she just bought. She sensed something special about the one with chestnut hair and jade eyes.

"All of them will be delivered to my house except the brown-haired one. She will come with me." Jinn-Shan released Sakura.

Sakura stared at the girl dressed in such rich finery. She even looked richer than Lady Akira. The Lady reached out and grabbed her elbow.

"What is you name?"

"Sakura."

"Yes then Sakura, you will be my new masterpiece! Let's go cloth shopping!" All of the girls behind her groaned.

"Hey," Naoko grinned, "I don't have to be a doll anymore!" Sakura looked nervously at everybody. What did that girl mean she didn't have to be a doll anymore? Oh no, she forgot her manners.

"Thank you Daudoji-hime for saving me from Lord Matsumoto." Tomoyo smiled at her new companion.

"No problem. I never liked Lord Matsumoto anyways. By the way, call me Tomoyo and drop the hime. You'll be my new friend." Sakura looked at Tomoyo in surprise; she never heard a Lady denounce her last name.

Tomoyo giggle at Sakura's surprised look and dragged the poor clueless girl off. Her friends sweat-dropped before chasing after her.

Hime (n) princess; woman of noble birth

BNB: I don't wanna pick up trash!

Ken: Damn crazy fans…I blame you for my black eye from Toya!

BNB: You brought it onto yourself. Next chapter, Chapter 6: Legendary Katakis 

Phoenix: ReVieW!!!


	6. Legendry Katakis

            Yay, another chapter of Of War and Magic is done. You know, I'm actually ahead by one chapter. In case school or writer's block gets in the way. ^.^ Smart plan until my computer breaks down.. ~ BlueNovaBunny 

BNB: You know, I think I might just switch the couples around…Just Kidding!

Ken: It does seem like Eriol flirts a lot in this story. I mean, Tomoyo, Sakura, Ka-

BNB:Shush!

Phoenix: Save the birdies!

Ken & BNB: *.*' Okaay…

Phoenix: Question, does Eriol seem like a flirt? Will BNB & Ken go to jail for cruel treatment of ccs fans? Will they kill the person who screwed up the format last chapter? Find out on the next chapter of OWM!

Ken: Wow, that sounds like a story.

BNB: Sure, whatever. Oh yeah, I keep forgetting but remember now. Thank you Vi3tBaBiI and SakuraDayz for reviewing. Now on chapter 6 

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp but she will soon conquer the corporation (or wishes to) and supports Rage Against the Machine.

Chapter 6: Legendry Katakis 

General Ikumori gave a criticizing glance at the two figures battling before him. The younger man was clearly the better of the two. He could block most attacks at the speed of lightening and always knew what his opponent was going to do next. Ikumori was proud that the younger man was his former student. 

"Yamu Kinomoto, I give up." Touya allowed a small smile before releasing the hold he had on Jukyen. Ikumori patted the young man on the back before walking off.

"Lord Kinomoto, I've returned with your cousin." Yamazaki waved to Touya while dragging the ladies behind him. Touya smiled at Tomoyo as she approached him.

"So what trouble have you been up to lately?"

"Oh Toya, you're such a tease. You know I'm an absolutely innocent!" Sakura watched the stranger and Tomoyo converse. She ignored the giggling girls behind her back.

"Hehe, do you think Touya might propose to Tomoyo?" 

"Come on Naoko, I don't think Tomoyo is Touya's type."

"But Rika, they flirt like Chiharu and Yamazaki."

"I wouldn't exactly call it flirting, more of an abusive physical nature, ne?" The two noble ladies giggled.

"Who is the girl with the boy haircut?"

"My slave." Touya raised his eyebrow.

"I thought you had more noble morals than that."

"I do. I just couldn't let Lord Matsumoto take the slaves."

"Matsumoto?"

"Yes, he was at the auction."

"I'm actually glad you bought slaves then, if it meant rescuing them from Matsumoto." Tomoyo brightened up.

"Yeah! And here's my new slave…er model!" Sakura blinked at she was pushed forward to meet eyes of a hawk." He barely glanced at her before looking over her shoulder.

"Yukito!" Touya jogged off towards his best friend. 

Tomoyo sighed, "Men, always rushing off without a goodbye."

"I do not think that is true, Lady Daudoji."

"Lord Hiragizawa, you frightened me!" She stepped back from him and gave him a glare. He only gave that creepy smile that freaked her out.

"That was not my intention Lady Daudoji. I was going to ask where was my forgetful assistant went, but couldn't help comment on your musings." 

Tomoyo sniffed, "its rude interrupting conversations."

"I believe to interrupt a conversation, you need a second party," he looked around, "and it appears your friends are standing too far for you to converse with. I believe talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, ne?" Tomoyo's face flushed.

"The only thing making me insane is you!" Tomoyo stomped off with her friends. He gave a knowing smile that would've made Tomoyo slap it off his face.

"Um, excuse Milord, is your assistant a young man with sliver hair?" Eriol stared at the girl before him. A vague memory passed through his mind, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Milord?"

"Yes. Excuse me for my daydreaming. I have quite a tiring day trying to find my assistant."

"Lord Kinomoto went off with a young man named Yukito in that direction." Eriol smiled down at the slave.

"You know, you have great potential in magic." Sakura's eyes widened. "Yes you do. I can sense it, but something is blocking it. Why don't you visit me and my assistants at the North Tower in two days?"

"I guess so…"

"Good! Good bye…uh…"

"Sakura."

"Yes, good bye Sakura."

"So Yukito, how is it working for that weirdo?" 

Yukito laughed, "Lord Hiragizawa is weird, but being the successor of the Great Magician to the Emperor is something I like."

"Hmm." Yukito blinked. He placed his hands on Touya's shoulder.

"Hmm what?"

"Just Hmm." Yukito sighed, Touya always was moody, but he most of the time opened up to him.

"Toya…"

"Don't you have to work with Nakuru?" Touya made such a disgusted face that Yukito laughed.

"Yeah, Lady Akizuki is competitive. She's always giving me this look when she thinks Eriol isn't looking."

"I heard that she tried to kill you. Something about me being hers." 

"Oh, that was nothing. Didn't you use to court Lady Akizuki?"

"No, that was Lady Mizuki. We broke up because of Nakuru."

"Didn't you love Lady Mizuki though?" Touya kept silent. Yukito sighed, back to square one. Touya was probably always moody and silent because of his past. All he knew was that Touya lost his entire family at a young age and blamed his great-grandfather for it.

"Yukito, I need you to be in the North Tower right now." Eriol smiled. "Lord Kinomoto, I believe Lord Amamiya is waiting for you in the Gray room." Yukito followed Eriol out the room.

Masaki traced his finger against the map. He took a sip of the green tea in his cup. It seemed the Li family had moved into their summerhouse in the south. Maybe he could send someone to their house their and—

"Lord Amamiya, I've come as you requested." Masaki grimaced. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to send for the boy. A man really, he mused, a man ready for marriage.

"I've requested your presence to ask that you do your duty to continue the Kinomoto line." Touya's face clouded. "You are twenty-five years old. Don't you think it is time to end this feud with the Li family?"

"You know I vowed to annihilate all of them before coming after you. There was evidence against them for killing my parents, and the emperor still did nothing. And you could have stopped this if you blessed your granddaughter to her marriage. You could have helped my father in his troubles. But no, you turned your back on them and forsaken their future." Touya's eyes sparked with life.

Masaki stood rigid and stared coldly at his great-grandson. He knew of Touya's feeling about him, but he never spoke out so freely. "Don't you realize I know this boy? You're not the only one suffering!"

Touya watched as Lord Amamiya seem to deflate before his eyes. He realized then how weak his great-grandfather had become. The emotions that played across this old man's face seemed to have calmed a growing anger that Touya nurtured. Not enough to stop him from going against the Li family in China though.

"Go Touya, go fight your feud. But know this, the Li family is numerous and you are only one man. I paid my consequences and so did your father. I not sure if I should tell you this but your father waged war with Li clan. They are the reason for his falling out with the court. Let's all hope you don't fail like your father did. I heard the Wolf almost beat you in the last battle."

"Yes, the Wolf…"

Syaoran gazed angrily at his wounded arm. That Kinomoto will pay for this. His face calmed to his steely composure and waited for Wei to treat his arm. People called them the Legendary Katakis in Japan, and yes they were. Syaoran would make sure that he killed Lord Kinomoto before the year's end.

Katakis (n) enemies

Yamu (v) to cease**; **to stop;to be over

BNB: Hehe, I finally gave you people what you're waiting for or a little of it.

Ken: Eriol is a flirt!!!

BNB: I feel nice that'll I'll give a chapter summary on the next chapter. It's about what happened between Kaho and Touya. Man, I was almost tearful when I finished.

Ken: *rolls eyes* 

BNB:*smacks Ken*

Ken: Oww!

BNB:*Grins* Next chapter, Chapter 7: A Nisou's Tears

Phoenix: REvIeW!!!


	7. A Nisou's Tears

Yea, another chapter! Sorry this chapter is a little late, but I do get off on President's Day like the most of you, so I lazed off. I reread the chapters and noticed Sakura needed some character development, so you might see more of her point of view in the later chapters. And I also noticed some future weird pairings I'm planning, so look for the clues. ­? BlueNovaBunny BNB: Another chapter so there "should" be another review.

Ken: Stop hustling the readers for reviews

BNB: whacks Ken

Phoenix: Yeah! A clue on a possible pairing! Could you believe that Kaho ?

Ken:gags Phoenix Not until after we kill BNB

BNB: What was that?

Ken: N-nothing sweatdrops

BNB: You do realize if I die, you ALL go with me?

Ken & Phoenix: Ah…yeah?

BNB: glares good, now I would like to thank Vi3t BaBiI for reviewing and actually giving some advice, so I dedicate this chapter to Vi3t BaBiI even though it is my usual length, it would have been shorter.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to Clamp but would be owned by BNB if she could have a FREAKIN allowance.

Chapter 7: A Nisou's Tears She entertained herself by blowing white puffs into the bitter cold air. The stone bench was numbing the last feeling in her behind. She hugged herself as the moonless sky casts demonic shadows on the stone floor. This was definitely the last meeting she had with Hiragizawa.

"Having fun, Kaho?"

"Eriol! Damn you, you scared me."

"Yes, I believe I'm already damned." He placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Did you carry out your orders?"

"Yes, I'll be happy to welcome the Korowai family into my home."

"Good." Kaho sighed as she sorted her thoughts. Eriol was keeping secrets from her again but like a little girl, she foolishly followed his orders. She just wished…oh she didn't know what she wished of him.

"Everything is set in place and the game should begin."

"What is the game," Kaho cried out. "I know something disturbing is going to happen."

Eriol cast her sad look. "I hope history won't repeat." Kaho frowned; Eriol never talked in a somber note. "I most leave Japan soon to settle a dispute with a certain person in China. Farewell priestess fore I'm to dream of a dark-haired beauty."

Kaho shook her head and climbed the temple steps. He was always acting odd. At least Toya never acted like this. But then again, she loved him and could look past his faults. She lit the incense sticks and chanted a sutra.

Kaho wondered if she even liked Eriol. He was definitely younger than her, but acted older. He was always annoying her and giving her orders. Past memories slipped through her mind.

She felt inviting arms slip around her waist and a gentle kiss was laid on the back of her neck. Kaho giggled.

"Toya stop, you're still wet from your swim." He stood their, water dripping from his ebony hair. She noticed his golden eyes only glowed when they were alone together. And that he was stripped to the waist down wasn't a bad sight either. She was happy with their moments alone together.

"Kaho, do you know I always love you?"

"Of course, that is not even a question or doubt."

"Good because I want you to become my wife."

"What?" A look of hurt crossed his face. Kaho held him in place from leaving.

"Toya, I will marry you. It's just that I worried about your Great Grandfather. Won't he be angry that you're marrying a commoner like me?" A hardened look entered his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. You have a title anyways."

"Yes, but no fortune with it."

"You know that doesn't matter to me." Kaho gave him a smile.

"I will marry you." She jumped into his arms and gave him an unchaste kiss." Touya gladly accepted it.

The young man stood before the unholy ruby glow of the fire. Shadows of past combined with the present shadows crested a look of age upon his face. He felt his energy mounting, spreading, extending throughout his body. The fire slowly crept to his bidding and shaped a door of star, sun, and moon. Sweat poured from his forehead as his concentration was at its limit.

"I summon you, being of red gyokuei, getsuei, and yasha, by the binding contract of Clow Reed. Fulfill your pact!" His ebony eyes glowed purple as a wing appeared through the portal. Wisps of honey colored hair flowed through with a black gloved hand reaching out. The magician clasped her hand and helped pull her out. The other wing finally broke free of the encircling ruby-colored lights.

She stood before her new master before throwing him against the nearest tree. "Aren't you the cocky one summoning me," She shook his collar violently, "and such a scrawny little one too." Before she knew it, an aura of purple light surrounded, levitating her in midair.

"I am not who I seem. Don't you recognize me?" The woman sniffed the air and forgot to breathe. The scent was so familiar, too familiar for her.

Sheets were thrust into the air as Kaho awoke from her nightmare. She patted the empty space beside her. Touya had already left for his trip. She crumbled against the sheets. The one time she needed Touya, he wasn't there. She grabbed her night robe and slipped on her nude body. Maybe the fresh air outside would clear her thoughts.

What did her dreams mean?

Her feet were running through the forest. The last rays of sunlight promised a coming chill. The shadow of the forest clung at her feet and arms. Running, running from the shadows were getting too hard. Her breathe was coming in too many short gasps.

Wait. What was up ahead?

Light! She sprinted as fast as she could.

"Toya, you're here to save me! What?" Some one was pulling his arm. A giggle affronted Kaho's ears. Was that a girl pulling at him? The light shone too brightly to show her features. She squinted and saw wisps of…auburn hair? Or was it black? The light started shrinking.

"No! Toya, take me with you." His hand gently caressed her face, the way she always liked for him to do.

"I can't take you with me." He started fading away.

"No," Kaho pulled on his arm. "What?" Cuts developed on her hands and spread to her arms. Touya couldn't help her. He left with that girl. He was gone…leaving her in darkness. A feather drifted down to her palm. The cuts swiftly vanished.

"So, you're trapped with me in the darkness because he left you," a male voice casually remarked. Kaho froze. Who was this man? He hid in the shadows.

"Reveal yourself!" Laughter echoed everywhere.

"Not likely, but maybe we'll meet, in the far or near future. She had been awakened and I must fight her." Kaho shivered, his musings seemed to predict a terrible coming.

Kaho kicked at a convenient placed stone. She burned at few prayers before shuffling back to the house. It seemed Touya wasn't meant for her. A strange man with a darkened soul seemed to be waiting for her. She had to tell Touya that they could not be.

One month later…

"Nakuru, get off me!" Touya struggled with the woman forcing herself on him.

"But Touya, I know you love me. I just have to make you realize this!" She latched onto his neck and kissed him. He struggled with her in the hallway.

"Oh."

Touya was horrified as Kaho was standing before them. The hurt look on Kaho's face was like a punch to the gut. Pushing Nakuru away, he went dashing after Kaho.

"Kaho wait! It's not what you think!" He caught up with her in the gardens.

"Touya, I have to talk with you." He grew wary as she didn't use his nickname. She sat quietly on a bench. "I have to break off our engagement."

"What! Look, that thing with Nakuru wasn't what it seems. If you had been here, you would realize Nakuru was being her usual self. "

"This isn't about Lady Akizuki! I had a vision a week ago." She cupped his face. "Touya, we aren't meant to be. If we marry, then we'll be miserable the rest of our lives. I'm sorry Touya, I can't marry you. It seems I am not the one meant for you." She stood up and walked away, leaving him to pick up the pieces of his crushed heart. He didn't even see the silent tears that trailed down her cheek as she walked away.

"Lady Mizuki, I presume?" Kaho nodded. "I'm Lord Hiragizawa, and I have a job for you."

"I don't need or want a job right now. I'm perfectly fine by myself." Eriol observed her pink puffy eyes.

"Ah, a nisou's tears are said to even make the heavens cry. With what I have assigned for you to do will make you forget about Lord Kinomoto." Kaho gave him a wary glance.

"What job do you speak of?"

Kaho closed her eyes. Oh the gods were so cruel to a daughter of their faith. She truly wondered if she would be unhappy with Touya. She stopped dreaming of the nightmare since she broke it off with Touya so she guessed that was a sign she did something right. But why did it hurt so much and felt so wrong and cruel? But Eriol spoke the truth back then. The pain lessened a little as she was set into her mission. She just hoped this plan didn't involve breaking her heart again.

Nisou (n) priestess

Gyokuei (n) crystal; transparent gem

Getsuei (n) moonlight; moon; moonbeams

Yasha (n) female demon

BNB: Wow, Eriol does seem like a flirt

Ken: As long as he stays away from Yuki, he's okay.

BNB:rolls eyes

Ken: sniffs

BNB: That finishes the chapter, but you can read the lyrics down below. While I was typing this chapter, I was listening to this song. I realized how the lyrics could mirror how Touya felt about Kaho or the advice he would get about it.

Ken: Take my advice, skip the song

BNB: Shut up stupid, I like this song.

Ken: Doesn't mean they will like it.

BNB: Well anyways, if you've heard and liked it, excellent for you, and if you have heard it and didn't like it, at least you have an opinion about it. And if you hadn't heard it, I suggest you give it a try.

Even Angels Fall by Jessica Riddle

From the movie: 10 Things I Hate About You

BNB: Next chapter is Chapter 8:The Snowy Usagi

Ken: The song was crap…

WHACK

Ken: Owe

BNB: Humph

Phoenix: ReViEW! 


	8. The Snowy Usagi

Hey, it's another chapter. This is what I call a in between chapter a.k.a. it just popped up in my head. I think you can kind of guess who the couples are, but if you're totally clueless, here's a review: Sakura/Syaoron, Eriol/Tomoyo, Toya/(mystery), and Kaho/(mystery). You can kind of guess who Kaho is ending up with. Oh yeah, the latest I've every submitted an entry for this story would be Tuesday. I tend to update over the weekend, but sometimes something comes up~ BlueNovaBunny

BNB: The rest of the entries of the story will have *** to separate a short time later or another scene because I checked out what I've submitted and it did look confusing.

Ken: *sniff* you don't even reread your story to correct mistakes.

BNB: *blushes* yeah…but it's the stupid computer's fault for not following the format!!!

Phoenix: Yay, leap year!

BNB: haha Ken, you can only celebrate your birthday every four years.

Ken: *rolls eyes* but I get TWO birthdays on normal years. Go Leapers!!! Wahoo!!

BNB & Phoenix: idiot 

Ken: *pouts*

BNB: Yeah…Well I would like to thank S+S-fan, lil-cherry-wolf, Ashi-Chan for reviewing. I didn't realize so many people are willing to review.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptors is created and owned by Clamp until their company becomes its own country and becomes communist or something like that. Then the allied countries will own it because we kick ass! (don't be offended by any remarks here…just blame it on Ken)

*******

**Chapter 8: The Snowy Usagi**

Sakura sighed in relief as she left the chambers of Lady Daudoji. Sakura liked her, she really did, but there was sometimes she felt Tomoyo was a little squirrelly. Maybe being protected all the time messed her up a bit or was it growing up knowing your father was an eccentric was the reason. 

All she knew was that she hated being dressed up in really funky costumes, and then being painted by an artist in them. Lady Daudoji called it categorizing her clothes so she could make reference to an earlier creation with images.

"Sakura?" She turned around to see a beautiful lady with ruby eyes. "My name is Lady Akizuki. Lord Hiragizawa sent me to retrieve you. I believe you had a meeting with him."

Sakura scratched her head. Naruku could've sworn a lantern lit above Sakura's head as Sakura realized who Eriol was.

"Yes. He said meet him in the North Tower." Nakuru dragged Sakura along the hallway. Sakura began to wonder if this strange lady was mentally ill. She was pretty sure Tomoyo would agree with her or they could have been long lost sisters. 

Nakuru glanced back at the petite girl. Something about this girl disturbed her. This girl reminded her of someone, but she didn't know who…

"Um, Lady Akizuki, we're here." Nakuru let go of Sakura, but she continued to have a speculating expression on her face.

"You know, Sakura, you remind me of someone and I intend to find out. Eriol wants to see you and it must be for a good motive. Let's hope that reason is not for becoming a student or you'll have trouble from me." She gave her a creepy grin. "You really do have a lot of power trapped in you…a lot." Nakuru leaned in closer.

"Lady Akizuki, that'll be enough." Eriol stood in the doorway. Nakuru gave Sakura one fleeting look before walking off.

"Sakura, please come inside."

"Whoa." Before here was an enormous circular room, but that wasn't what caught her attention. The ceiling had a mural of the stars so realistic; it made her wonder if it was real. She could see the surface of the moon cast a luminous glow on her face. She somehow felt the stars pull at her and began tiptoeing to tilt closer to them. 

"Sakura, are you okay?" Eriol leaning on the desk, smiling. She suddenly remembered why she was and acted with her best maidservant manner. Meaning she put her hand behind her and gave the impression of a submissive mouse.

"I'm fine Mi'Lord. It's just the stars…they make me feel funny." He looked at her thoughtfully. 

"Do you know that people who have magic are usually ruled by a celestial being? Individuals have their own personal power, but it is based on those celestials. Like how people ruled by the sun can sometimes have powers based on light. And there are always those who have the moon, and earth, and much more, but I won't go into explanations about them."

Sakura had a blank expression plastered on her face. Eriol sighed.

"Sakura, I think your magic is based on the stars. Maybe that's why the stars on the ceiling drew you to them." Sakura shook her head.

"If I had some thing like magic, wouldn't I have sensed it?"

"Like I said before, it's been blocked for some reason. Can you tell me you have never sensed it?" Sakura thought back. She remembered faintly feeling something when Mimi placed the necklace in her. Then she remembered what happened to Mimi. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, Master Hiragizawa, I didn't realize you were busy." Yukito gave them a thoughtful look and noticed Sakura's tears. He broke into a smile.

"Surely Master Hiragizawa is not being so much of a big brute that'll make you cry." He stood in front of her and gave her his biggest grin. "Now if you wipe those tears away, I give you a delicious treat."

Sakura stared at this strange young man. She didn't know him, but somehow he made her feel…floaty! Was she falling in love? Mimi never prepared her for this type of feeling. She asked her once and all Mimi said "if love could be described, then it probably wasn't the real thing."

Sakura soon realized that she was so deep in her thoughts that she stopped crying. "There we go. It always saddens me to see young women weep." Yukito gave Eriol a reprimanding look. Eriol was taken aback, Yukito never really stood up to him. He seemed more of a passive non-violent type. 

Yukito dragged Sakura out of the door. "Wait, Sakura," but it was too late; the two had already ran out of earshot. Eriol growled with annoyance. He hadn't told Sakura what he needed to.

***

Sakura bit down on her dessert. The flavor was sweet and tangy. She gobbled down the whole thing. She blushed, but stopped when she realized Yukito had eaten ten treats already.

"Hey, what's your name for I don't know how to thank you without your name?" Yukito laughed, he liked this servant's attitude.

"I'm Yukito Tsukishiro, but you can call me Yuki. All my friends do. Some even call me Snowy Usagi." Sakura blushed. He thought of her as a friend? Could he think of her as maybe something more? 

Yukito grabbed the last treat. Sakura's eyes zoned to the plate. Didn't there use to be thirty treats on the plate? Wow, this man could eat.

"So what's your name?"

"Sakura." Yukito brows furrowed. Where had he heard that name before? 

"Sakura, I have to go now." Yukito stood up with a troubled face. Sakura glanced at him and saw his expression. Did she say something wrong?

Yukito searched all over the place. He couldn't find Touya. Then he spotted General Ikumori. "General Ikumori, where has Lord Kinomoto gone to?"

Ikumori scratched his head, "I think I sent him up north; a two hour ride. Why?"

"I think I found his sister; Lord Amamiya great-grand daughter."

"What!"

"I need a horse immediately."

"Yes, I'll ride with you. We should catch him by nightfall."

Touya rested his back against the rock. He rather preferred a stack of hay, but some conditions weren't offered on the road. He had watch duty anyways so it wasn't a big deal. The camp was set a few feet away. General Ikumori had sent him settle some differences in the province and have an investigation about Lady Mura Akira about her father's death.

It may or may not be a coincidence that the related Akira to Matsumoto also had some ties to the Li family. Touya snapped out of his thoughts. He heard some horses galloping. He drew out his sword.

***

Yukito drew back his horse as a mad man came charging at them. Oh wait, it was Touya.

"Toya!"

"Yuki, General Ikumori, what is the meaning of this?"

"Toya, I think I found your sister." Touya's hand tightened on the rein.

"Let's go sit near the fire and by the gods Yuki, you better be telling the truth. I don't want to hear anything false." They sat around the fire.

Yukito gave a warm smile, "I'm not lying. Do you remember that slave girl that Tomoyo bought?"

"There were three of them."

"I'm talking about the brunette. I met her today and she told me her name was Sakura. She fits your description. She had jade green eyes and chestnut brown hair. She was even talking to Lord Hiragizawa, so she must have magic. I don't know how you missed her the first time you met."

"I didn't really care who Tomoyo bought. I wasn't paying attention again." He looked down on the ground. The reason he lost Sakura when she wasn't little was because he couldn't remember the way back to her. By the time he did remember, she was gone. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings. 

General Ikumori patted Touya's back. "Don't worry, Kinomoto, we can ride back tonight and reach there by dawn. I'm sure she'll be there."

***

Eriol glared into the reflection on the water. So Yukito had blabbed. If Touya finds Sakura, she couldn't possibly complete her destiny. Everything will just have to start tonight.

"Ruby Moon."

"Yes Master Hiragizawa?"

"Why don't you create some trouble for our travelers? I need to stall some time."

Ruby Moon grinned; creating trouble was a favorite subject. "I'll do that."

"Wait." Ruby Moon paused.

"Does Nakuru suspect a thing about you?"

"No, as far as she concerned, she thinks I'm a dream."

"Good." Ruby Moon flew out the window.

Usagi (n) rabbit; hare; cony

***

BNB: *evil grin* I just LOVE teasing all of you. Just remember this will be a S/S fic…with a little flirting here and there.

Ken: Yes, MORE people for my Yuki!!! *runs away crying*

BNB: Geez, he really does need a dose of reality. It seems I can only depend on Phoenix.

Phoenix: I'm the lizard queen!!!

BNB: *sweatdrops* nevermind  '^.^ The next chapter is Chapter 9: Shukuen At Hand

sidenote What the hell does milkshake mean in that song Milkshake?!?

Phoenix: ReVIeW


	9. Shukuen At Hand

Okay Okay, I know I haven't updated in like a month and I feel really guilty about it. It's just that I had to complete a major project that counted 30% of all my honor classes and I had to go to after school group meetings for this. I've finally decide school sucks and I'll try to update weekly for now on ~BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Yay, finally another chapter out!

Ken: Oww, my head hurts. Stupid projects.

BNB: *rolls eyes* What! I was doing all the thinking!

Phoenix: me tired *grabs Ken and uses like a teddy bear*

BNB: Well it seems the three musketeers are tired so let's make this short and sweet. I would like to thank Hikari Mizu, courtney83, Vi3t BaNiI, and lil-cherry-wolf for reviewing.

Disclaimer: If BNB wasn't such a lazy bum, then she might own Cardcaptor Sakura, but she doesn't so that's why Cardcaptor Sakura still has good plots from Clamp.

**Chapter 9: Shukuen At Hand**

Sakura yawned as she sat up in bed. Hmm, she was awake already. A terror took Sakura. It seemed she only woke up early when something bad happened. Mimi…Sakura shook in her bed. She dreamed about Matsumoto killing Mimi again, but this time it was different. 

She ran out before the blow could be struck against Mimi. Matsumoto had smirked at her and said Mimi had to die because of her, because of her birth. Then he murdered Mimi and was about to kill her but then…Sakura furrowed her brow. A man leapt from the trees and saved her. She heard wolves howling in the distance.

She remembered feeling safe in his arms. She remembered the reassurance of his aura that said nothing would trouble her. He whispered nothing would harm her because of their special bond. She wondered if it was Yuki that saved her.

Someone knocked on her door and she opened it. "Lord Hiragizawa!"

"Yes Sakura, it's me. I have something important to tell."

"She scooted on her bed to make room for him. "What is it?"

"You are Lord Kinomoto's sister"

"What?"

"Touya Kinomoto lost a sister eighteen years ago. His family was attacked by mercenaries. His mother was killed, his father was presumably killed, and his sister disappeared. She was assumed dead because eighteen years is a long time. His sister was named Sakura and had jade green eyes and chestnut brown hair."

Sakura shook her head and stared at her hands. They had calluses on them. How could she be a Lady? "There must be a mistake."

"There isn't. You have magic like Lord Kinomoto also. Though I have a feeling it's different. Sakura, do you have an object that might've been with you when you disappeared?"

"Yes." Sakura reached down from under the bed and pulled out the necklace." Eriol's eyes narrowed. A fleeting memory passed through his mind, but what was it? Eriol frowned in concentration.

"Did you feel anything when you touched it?"

"Yes, no…it glowed pink when it fell in my hand for the first time."

Ah ha! "I think your magic can only be used through that but it feels like a piece of your magic is missing." Eriol got back to the topic. "Do you know that Touya has great enemies?"

"He does!" 

"Yes, they are seeking to destroy Lord Kinomoto. They are looking for a powerful magical object. The Li clan from China is his enemies. Touya doesn't know this. They know his entire history and wouldn't think of a dead sister to come after them." The thought dawned on Sakura. She had to save Touya! But could she kill anyone?

"You wouldn't have to kill anyone though, just get the weapon before they do." Sakura sighed in relief. "The weapon actually is broken up into small crystals, but when they combine…" Eriol left the sentence hanging. "It's your job to collect them. I suggest you leave now because they are certainly a lot of them." Sakura nodded.

"I'll need a travel pack and a horse."

"And a ticket for a boat to take you to China."

"What!"

"This weapon is scattered throughout Japan and China. There are also some creatures you might have to battle to get the pieces of this weapon."

"Okay, I'll do it. Just give me a few minutes to prepare."

Eriol grinned; his plan was working perfectly, "Of course."

Touya growled in annoyance. He sensed the weather was not how it seemed. Magic was definitely in the air and he would destroy whoever was creating it. General Ikumori summoned up a shield spell, but whoever was working this was obviously a great magician. When Yuki tried something, it seemed to let up a bit. After a few seconds later the blizzard came roaring back to life. Touya created a storm of fire in his frustration and changed the snow to rain. Heavy rain never bothered him, even though it was seeping into every crevice, making everything squishy.

Ruby Moon glared at the figure riding ahead of the others. No doubt it was Lord Kinomoto. He was stubborn as a jackass. Well, why didn't she battle him one on one?

Ruby Moon dived in front of the young lord. Her wings blew a nice gust of mud, icy rain and wind in his face. In her gloved hand appeared a dark crystal wand. Touya stopped, giving the others a chance to catch up with him. He stared at the figure before him. She looked like something from Tomoyo's clothing drawings.

"If you don't want to get hurt, stay out of my way!"

"Oh, isn't someone demanding?" She leaned down, showing Touya some of her cleavage. "If you want to pass, then come get me!" Her wand extended to staff size and sharp blades grew at the ends. Yukito reigned in his horse. Was that Nakuru in their way?

Touya drew his sword. A dark breeze passed behind her and he could feel it growing. So this was going to be a magical and physical battle.

"Who are you?" She smirked at him.

"If I tell you my real name, it'll be endangering my freedom. In other words Lord Kinomoto, it's none of your business!" She lunged at his left, slicing a piece of cloth. Whoa, he's fast. What? She felt something wet and warm trickle down her arm. A growl formed in the back of her throat. So the young lord got some of her flesh. He will dearly pay.

She stood still and waited. Touya tensed, sensing she was playing the hidden tiger. When a cat is cornered, it will not strike until it is too late for the ignorant hunter to pull back the attack. He cautiously stepped forward, holding his sword before him like a talisman. What was that?

He drew back and turned a sharp angle to avoid a mass of crimson dark energy from her wings. He could see the red light fading from it. Damn this being! He charged at her heart and…felt her vanish before him. Before he knew it, he felt a warm breath on his ear.

"A costly fatal move to make, Mortal. Do you take me for a human?" She grabbed his neck and threw him across the field. She twirled her stick and walked slowly towards him.

Touya breathed deeply as he heard the soft patter of the assailant's boots on the ground. So he guessed he was not meant to see his sister. Mother, Father, I'm going to join you now…

_Ruby Moon, stop!_

_But why!!!_

_I said stop now._

_Fine._ Her staff turned back into a wand. "You're saved Kinomoto, I have orders to stop. But never forget my name," she caressed his cheek, "the demon Ruby Moon." She vanished into the sky before he could take a swing at her. 

Touya practically ran to the gate of the house. He could feel fatigue setting in, but nothing would keep him apart from his sister. This was the chance to reunite some semblance of his orginal family.

He stopped when he saw Eriol waiting for him. He really never liked the magician and he had a dreaded feeling he did something to Sakura.

"Lord Kinomoto, she isn't here anymore." Touya grabbed his collar.

"Where is she? Where are you hiding her? Tell me!" Eriol's eyes narrowed. His staff appeared and he drew power from it. Touya was knocked into the opposite wall a few feet away.

"Don't threaten me Kinomoto. Though I may be not a warrior, I can also do some harm. You sister has gone on a quest set to her before she was even born. It is Shukuen at hand and you cannot stop it. She will arrive in China in a couple of days."

"China!" One thought passed through his mind before he passed out from fatigue_. The Li family…_

Shukuen (n) destiny; fate; karma

BNB: Whew, another chapter done. You know what; I'm starting to get nervous because I feel a writer's block coming on. Don't worry, there's still ideas floating around, but if you can or want to help, then e-mail me at mellow__bonny@hotmail.com. I would really appreciate it.

Ken: Wow, you must be getting desperate

BNB: No, I just want to hear what the readers think should happen. I've been thinking of giving out polls for whom to go with whom, but I've already decided on the couples. I just want to know the readers' voice.

Ken: Whatever

BNB: *smacks Ken* Anyways the next chapter is called Chapter 10: A Dragon's Kyouchuu. I give you a hint, I went a little off the subject again, but the chapter after that is right back on track. It's just I want to get all my main character's agendas off right away.

Phoenix: REvIeW!!!


	10. A Dragon's Kyouchuu

I know, I know, I said I'll update every week but I realize that's impossible. I still have a bunch of newly assigned projects. It seems teachers like to pile everything up at the end of the year. So I'm going back to updating every two weeks. I can't wait for summer when I have everyday to write ^.^ ~BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Yay, one of my famous fill in chapter! XD

Ken: -_-' 

Phoenix: @.@ why is that man so mean?!?

BNB & Ken: Shush!

BNB: You're supposed to shut her up!

 Ken: What! And sacrifice my beautiful body to…that!!!

BNB: Hmph. Oh yea, we have a special guess today. Presenting…

Ken: Just bring out the cutie :P

BNB: Li Syoaran!!

Teenage Fans: LI! Li! Li!

BNB: @.@ I thought we killed all of them

Ken: They must be immortal. Li will be forever loved!

Li: Um, hello. Why are there so many…girls? Why are crazy girls always chasing after me!?! *runs in circles away from girls*

BNB: *stashes Li in closet with Toya & Yuki* On with this troublesome chapter!

Phoenix: BNB would like to thank Rosie and Hikari Mizu for reviewing her story. Can't wait for 20 review mark!

Disclaimer: Even though Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp, BNB still dreams of owning it and Inuyahsa!

**Chapter 10:** **A Dragon's Kyouchuu**

Her breath came in short gasp as she felt her heart pound. Her muscles tensed as she felt another pound of the fist against her bare back. The intense pain drew a cry from her lips. She greeted her teeth and got back up. Her hands clenched tightly on the pair Sais. 

A smirk graced Shan's lips. So the Dragon Lady would not give up? It just meant more fun. He gave an appreciative glance at her bare back. His sword had accidentally sliced the greater portion of cloth around her back. He tensed as he saw the look in her eyes. She was also so dangerous when she was royally pissed.

She raised her head so her flowing dark hair would cover her shoulder blades. She knew the pervert was purposely cutting pieces of her clothes to see more of her body. For once, she was glad her aunt was not watching the battle this time. It would humiliate her already worthless hide. 

Her left Sai glowed red as she charged at Shan's right. He effortlessly dodged it and placed another bow on her, this time at her gut. She crumbled on the floor coughing blood.

"Humph, do you really dream the leader of the Li clan would accept a weakly like you?" He lifted her by the collar, "You're worthless, and Xiao-Lang would never accept you for a bride." He threw her on the floor. "It would've been better to marry me, Meilin." 

Meilin glared at Shan, "I rather marry the village idiot than you." She drew back as she saw the deadly intention shine in his eyes. 

"I think you would rather be dead Meilin." He got up and started to walk, but paused, "By the way, congratulations on your upcoming marriage, if you do marry Xiao-Lang." Shan's footsteps crunched the dead leaves as he left.  Meilin screeched in frustration as she didn't even land a damning blow on him during the fight. Her fist slammed into the wall as she took out her anger on it.

"Meilin!" Meilin sighed as she heard the voice of Feimei reprimand her. Sometimes she wished Xiao-Lang's sisters would just leave her alone. They were always nagging her about her manners when her engagement was announced.

"Feimei, has Xiao-Lang arrived yet?"  Feimei held her lengthy brunette hair and started twirling it around her finger.

"No, I'm sorry Meilin. I know you would like to spend some more time with him, but you know how he is."

"Yeah…" Meilin gathered up her weapons and walked slowly away. Feimei gave a sad, pitying smile at Meilin. She knew Meilin had only wanted to marry Xiao-Lang for her to get noticed. It was just Meilin didn't realized that, so she mistaken it for love. The family elders were always treating Meilin like muck because she wasn't a strong sorceress. 

Meilin ignored the look she knew Feimei was giving her. 'So they also thought she wasn't good enough for Xiao-Lang.' She was never good enough for anything. She remembered when she was little…

"Meilin, get it right! You thrust with your right and slash with your- just give me the damn weapon!" She flinched away from her sensei. She could never get the moves down right, and the teacher was always yelling at her.

She felt a stinging cold wet sensation on her cheeks. Great, I'm crying now. He's just going to yell at me again.

"Oh, so you're crying. Well, if you're going to cry, why don't you play with your dollies then? Get out of my sight!" Meilin stood her ground. Why can't I stop my tears? Oh, I'm just so stupid. Stupid me. Stupid tears! A red light emitted from her being. 

She hated this. Everyone laughed at her for fighting like a boy. They told her she wouldn't last a minute fighting. Everyone was against her. Well she would show them! Red glowed from her hands, and she didn't realize this. Before she knew it, her sensei was lying on the ground unconscious. 

"Ahhh! Murderer!"

"What?" Meilin finally saw what the servants saw; her sensei was lying on the ground. He wasn't dead, but Meilin thought she was. She ran from the scene, running away from the voices and screams.

The cold air whipped at her bangs. She huddled behind the bushes, shivering in the cold. It was getting dark, but she was so afraid to go home. She whimpered as she heard voices getting closer. Her father was probably angry at her. She had to run now. Meilin sprinted from the bushes, but the servants had caught her.

Fang-Sho Li stood before the fireplace. He momentarily stared at the flames before turning his eyes to the servant. The servant drew back as his master concentrated his full attention upon him. "We've found your daughter in the gardens your Lordship. Do you want to see her now?"

"Yes," the servant turned, "and tell her I'm very, very disappointed in her." The servant nodded. 

The servant patted Meilin's shivering shoulder. He knew his Lordship was intentionally scaring his only daughter. "The Master wants you now, and he says that he's very disappointed in you." Meilin shook even harder, but lifted her head and walked through the door.

She executed a perfect bow before kneeling to her father. "You want my presence, Master Li."

"Yes, I had heard about this afternoon's events. And because of you're hasty actions of running away, you have wasted precious time!" Meilin started shaking again. Her father observed this and was satisfied. "The elders had contacted me on this unusual event."

Meilin thought of her up coming doom. The elders controlled all of the Li clan. They judged all and carried out the punishment.

"I didn't kill the sensei, did I?" Fang-Sho laughed at his daughter's idiocy. 

"No, the elders want you to train with Xiao-Lang at their place."

"What!" Train with the great Xiao-Lang? He has showed great potential when he was very young. Could she be all that powerful as him? She shook her head in denial. Her father looked at her sternly.

"You know I want a son, but I got you, right?" Meilin nodded. Her father was always telling her worthless she was and how she was the caused of her mother not being able to have children anymore. And how that led to her mother's suicide. 

"The only way you can have my forgiveness is doing a natural girl's duty. You will get engaged to Xiao-Lang while you are training with him. If you succeed, I treat you how a father should treat an only daughter, but if you fail, don't even return!" Meilin stared in shock, her father would accept her? Her eyes narrowed in determination, she would succeed. Everyone will see that she was fit to be the wife of the future leader of the Li family.

Fang-Sho smiled at Meilin's eyes. A determination of a dragon lady shone in her eyes. Good, soon Yelan would pay for what she did to him several years ago. "Shan will be traveling with you. He will be your assistant trainer. The elders also noticed a gift in him." Meilin kept her frown to herself. Shan was creepy and would always give her jeering looks. She didn't say anything because for once in her lifetime, her father looked remotely happy.

***

Meilin looked at the gloomy palace ahead. So this is where I'm going to be training. Meilin hugged her bird cage. At least her best friend was with her. 

"Li Meilin?"

"Yes."

"Good, we were worried since you arrived late. I'm the personal servant Wei of young Master Li and now you too."

"Really!" A personal servant! She never has such luxury. 

"Yes." His old gray eyes gave her hope in her new life.

"Is this who I'll be training with?" Meilin stared at the boy about her age. He was so cute, but his frown marred his features. So this was the boy she admired for his feats. Her spirits dropped as she saw how stubborn he would be. 

In her dreams Xiao-Lang was the knight-in-shining-armor who would rescue her form her father's yelling. He was sweet, charming, and would cherish her. She didn't believe he would be so…cold. Getting an engagement would be harder than she thought.

***

Meilin concentrated on her moves to match Xiao-Lang. At least this sensei was better than the one she put into a coma. She was actually pretty good at fighting, but her magic skills were a little lacking. 

It seemed her power was somehow blocked by her mind. She had to try her hardest to get well in this area. Li's were direct descendents of the great magician Clow Reed. Only people with great power can be allowed to marry into the clan. She knew Li Yelan was keeping a close eye on her for a potential wife for Xiao-Lang.

"That is enough today, young students. Tomorrow we'll start again." Meilin sighed in relief. She knew she couldn't keep up that certain posture anymore. She head to the garden where she kept her birds. She frowned as she felt small droplets of water fall from the cloudy sky. Asirau would want to be kept out of the rain, but she more likely would want to eat right now. Meilin opened the bird cage.

"No! Come back!" She could feel tears slide down her cheeks. Asirau was her only best friend."

"What is it, Miss Meilin?" Melin flew into Wei's arms.

"Asirau flew out when I was about to feed her." She could fell someone's eyes looking at her. Xiao-Lang. No, he won't like her if he saw her weak. The tears flowed even harder. She could never seem to control them.

"There, there, Miss Meilin. Why don't we go inside and drink some hot tea. Asirau might be even happy to be out of cage a while. Meilin reluctantly followed Wei. 

Meilin stared at the empty space of the birdcage. Her best friend…gone forever. She could feel her tears starting up again. She closed her eyes to stop them, but they still slid down her cheek.

"Please don't cry, Meilin." She opened her eyes and saw a blurry Xiao-Lang. She wiped away the tears and saw him hold Asirau in his cupped hand.

"Asirau!" She put the bird in the cage and hugged the cage, then stared at Xiao-Lang. This was the first time he did anything for her or even showed that he noticed her. She hugged him and felt him grow rigid in her arms.

"Thank you, Xiao-Lang!" She saw him give a tough guy attitude. Meaning he pretended what he did was like nothing out of the ordinary.

"Um, Meilin, can you let me go." She blushed as she released him. He breathed in the air he was missing in her hasty hug.

"No more crying, right?" She saw a slight blush before it vanished under his expressionless face. She smiled at him.

"Yeah."

***

Even though he ignored her after that and grew more distant, she still had anticipated the nice Xiao-Lang lived somewhere deep inside of him. That memory gave her hope that she would marry Xiao-Lang. Yelan did declare her to engaged Xiao-Lang a couple years later after the incident. She was confident she could be his wife and no what anyone said, she would succeed. No man or women would get in her way. No one.

Kyouchuu (n) one's mind; one's heart; one's intention

BNB: Yay chapter 10 finally done! The next chapter Sakura runs into a surprise and gets…oh I'm not suppose to tell you. Silly me!

Ken: -_-' Where's Li anyways?

BNB: *sweatdrops* um, gone?

Ken: Didn't you get in trouble for kidnapping Yuki already?

BNB: . *bonks Ken on head* The next chapter is Chapter 11: Journey On The Kyuudou. Enjoy!

Pheonix: ReVIeW!!!****


	11. Journey On The Kyuudou

Haha, I finally found a way to update!!! Now if only the creepy librarian will stop glaring at me…Anyways, I'm happy that I can update. I think I'm switching to cable internet now, but I don't know exactly when they're going to come and install it so the updating is still on the fritz. Enjoy the newest chapter! BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Wahoooo! Chapter 11 is finally out!

Ken: Took long enough—Ack!

BNB: holds a frying pan Ahem, it was technological difficulties

Phoenix: HEHE, I got Ken!!!!! .

Ken: Ahhhhhhh! Hhheeellpp mmmeeeee!

BNB: Yeah, whatever. Oh and those that review for last chapter, I'll name you in the next chapter because they were a lot and I kinda forgot the name and I know I'm making runons because I nervous. I WILL NOT FORGET YOU!!!

Ken: Yeah…so on with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp until BNB can figure a way to take over the company.

**Chapter 11: Journey On The Kyuudou**

Her steps flew swiftly as she stumbled to the stables. The young magician had made it clear that rush was the necessity. She growled in frustration as the stable entrance was bound tightly. She started banging on it to see some way to get the doors unglued.

"Ugh, who's making all this racket? Can't someone get decent sleep here?"

"Kaisamaru!" The young man opened his sleepy eyes and stared at her.

" Miss Sakura, what are you doing?" Sakura gave Kaisamaru a distressed look.

"Well, Lord Hiragizawa came to my room this morning and he—

"He came to your room this morning!" Kaismaru nodded his head in understanding. Those damn nobles were always taken advantage of servants, and he couldn't this believe this could happen to poor Sakura. Well actually he could. He had to admit Sakura was beauty beyond the normal bounds.

"C'mon, I'll help you steal a horse. The sooner we get out of here, the better."

Sakura squeaked, "we?" Kaisamaru gave her one of his boyish smiles.

"Yeah, you don't really think I would let you travel alone. I mean," He laughed, "a girl journeying by herself isn't the best ideal travel. Didn't you ever think of bandits and slave drivers who attack you while you were traveling?"

Sakura just gave him a blank face. No, she did not. Kaisamaru smirked, "And look what happened to you while you were traveling alone. Rota caught you." Sakura nodded, his reasoning was just hitting her.

"Oh Kaisamaru, thank you for helping me!"

Kaisamaru winked at her, "No problem." He took the key from his pocket and unlocked the Iron Gate. Sakura glanced quickly around and saw the horse Lord Hiragizawa had assigned to her. She bit her lip, Kaisamaru would have to ride with her or he could be punished for stealing a horse. She was quite sure Hiragizawa wanted her to go alone.

"Kaisamaru, I think we need to share a horse because the loss of one won't go unnoticed unlike the missing of two." Kaisamaru agreed with her and saddled the horse. The dust flew as they rode outside to the city and finally even past that.

Her steps were small, but assured. Her usually composed face was marred by a wrinkle in her brow. The echoing shuffle of her slippers on the immense hallway just increased the gravity of trouble that surrounded her. She sighed in relief as she finally reached to the door of the room she wanted. Why did her grandmother have to build the most important room away from her quarters?

Lady Yelan Li opened the door with the symbols of sun, moon, and star embossed on the front. Nicknamed the Celestial Room, it was the center point of all magic that flowed through the establishment. Yelan used it as a concentration for premonitions and scrying.

Lately she had dreams of a great danger. She remembered the only time she felt like this was eighteen years ago. Something bad was released, but she didn't know what. And now another power is appearing. The fabric of sense seemed to be unraveling before her eyes.

She dipped her hands in the bowl of water that was sat on a pillar in the middle of the room. The dim lighting combined with her magic flowing through her cast a sliver glow on the surface.

The surface became bathed in sliver light but changed to different colors in its center. Yelan saw a girl with honey kissed hair? She concentrated harder to make the picture less blurry. The girl was riding a horse, smiling into the breeze. Then her features changed to horror as she heard something her partner say. The sliver light dimmed somewhat to reflect the time of day of the travelers.

Yelan noticed the forest surrounding them was filled with restless spirits, but there was something else lurking there. An immense power, but what was it? She gasped as she recognized that power.

The bowl shimmered dark purple, and Yelan yelped as she pulled her hand out of the bowl. She gazed in disbelief as the ancient bowl used for scrying and premonitions cracked and then broke before her eyes. The girl must be very strong to have stopped her scrying.

She must call her son to stop this girl. So the power of the seal was finally unlocked and she didn't know if this girl was dangerous. No matter, her family line was the direct descendent of the great Clow Reed. She was sure her son would be the captor of this power. She rang the nearby bell.

The old family servant appeared. "Wei," Yelan ordered, "Fetch my son and tell him it is the utmost importance. The legend seems to have come true, but it is not we thought it would be."

Sakura glanced nervously around as she and Kaisamaru entered a thick dark forest. A prickling sense filled her. Kaisamaru noticed the tension that filled her shoulders and thought of distracting her.

"Hey Sakura, wanna hear a story?" Sakura nodded nervously. She was getting a bad feeling around her.

"Well there were once these two lost peasant children who wondered accidentally into this thick forest while looking for some herbs. But this wasn't an ordinary forest. The villagers always warned the children and strangers of the forest. Those who went never came out. They said it was the wondering spirits of young samurai men who been killed too violently to move on roam the forest."

Sakura paled and started to tremble a little. Of course Kaisamaru was oblivious to the fact.

"Well the kids went missing for hours and the villager finally took it amongst themselves to look for them. What they found was beyond recognition."

"What was beyond recognition," Sakura whispered hoarsely. Kaisamaru rolled his eyes.

"The bodies of the children of course! Their bodies were mutilated with a sword beyond recognition and how they knew it was a sword that did the work because there was an old ancient looking sword stuck in the rock nearby."

Sakura shrieked at him, "Why the hell would you tell me a story like that!" Kaisamaru gave her an incredulous look.

"Well duh, I wanted to get you distracted. You seemed tense and a thought a scary story would distract you. Geez, if I knew you would be so ungrateful, I wouldn't have said a thing." He seemed to get huffy as he didn't understand. Scary stories were always his favorite. He even shared a few with Lady Yanagisawa. He sighed, Naoko was a sweet girl.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention the story was actually true. The village I was talking about was actually mine." Sakura shrieked at him again and then started moaning how all men were idiots. Sakura finally stopped yelling at Kaisamaru when she noticed how tense he got.

"Sakura pull out your map and show me what road we're on." Sakura grabbed it from her knapsack and unrolled the map.

"Hmm, I think we're still on Kyuudou." Kaisamaru's face tensed up, "And what forest we are entering," he asked."

"Um, we're now entering the Naratoi forest." A terror overtook his features. "Sakura, this is the forest the children were found mutilated. My village is a day's ride away." Sakura was stricken with terror as she was glowing orbs ahead of them. They slowly took the shape of a human, but something was wrong. They were transparent!

Sakura couldn't help but scream in terror as they advance on them. She could clearly see their armor now and a wicked aura that surrounded them. Kaisamaru and Sakura hugged each other and stared in terror at those bourei closed in.

'No, my journey, my brother, my life. My journey hasn't started yet. I can't end like this!' Sakura's tears glistened as the slivery light of the moon shone down on them. 'What?' She felt warmth fill her heart and spread throughout her body. What was this power that flowed to her fingertips? Her throat was parched and she so wanted to say something. But what?

"Sakura!" Sakura gasped as Kaisamaru was sliding from her side. The ghost wanted them! She sniffled, where was this hidden power that everyone kept talking about? She wasn't powerful at all! She closed her eyes as she felt herself being dragged. 'I just wish I could help everyone…' She sank to the floor as she heard Kaisamaru's screams. Lightening hot pain ran down her leg as she tried not to scream.

A breeze shifted through her bangs. Sakura barely had the strength to open her eyes as she gazed at the looming figures above her. She could see them move away from her as the breeze turned into a gale. 'What now?'

Her jade eyes widen as the gale forced the spirits back. Soon most of them disappeared and she saw…

'Oh my god, Kaisamaru!' His gray eyes were clouded; dull without life. Which was not surprising since his neck was slit to his stomach. His face lay in the pool of his own life-blood. The wind picked up and would not stop. Won't be long before Kaisamaru's body would be blown away. Suddenly the words caught in the back of her throat grew into a shout.

"I don't know what you are or why you helped me, but I have to stop you now." Her voice quieted, "And so I can give Kaisamaru a proper burial."

Gasping, Sakura hand reached for her necklace. By instinct she reached for it and pulled it off. In the glimmering moonlight, a figure of a woman formed. Her pale eyes narrowed and charged at Sakura.

Sakura started backing away, but a frown marred her features. She didn't do anything when Kaisamaru when he was being dragged away, but she would do something now! The necklace spun in her hand and glowed faintly. She felt a warmth course through her arm and travel to her fingertips. The necklace glowed faintly before releasing its long kept light.

Sakura knew the staff in her hand was meant to help her somehow, but she was clueless on how to use it. _Name the element…_Her eyes widened. 'Where did that voice come from?' The wind blew harder and temporarily blinded her when it picked up dirt and grit. 'Windy! Its name is Windy!' The staff twirled at her side before coming in front of her to complete her defensive stance.

** "From the power of Clow Reed you stem**

** I command you to return to your form of gem…**

** Windy!"**

The elusive power wailed before taking the form of a beautiful womanlike creature. Surprising Sakura by smiling, she spun around Sakura and then turned to a glowing white gem. Sakura stared at the small crystal she held in her hand. She gave a closer glimpse inside and faintly saw Windy howling within the gem.

She gazed at Kaisamaru's still body. 'Why did he have to die? Oh god, the only best thing to do now is return his body to his village.' She wondered how she was going to carry his deadweight body to the village until she glanced down at the jewel still in her hand. A simple "O" formed on her lips. This was definitely her first and last journey on the Kyuudou.

kyuudou (n) old road

bourei (n) ghost; the dead; departed spirits; apparition

BNB: cries I didn't want to kill him!!!

Ken: Meh, doesn't bother me.

BNB: smacks Ken That is a mean thing to say. I had a partial attachment to that character…what's his name again?

Ken: sigh

Phoenix: Cheer up BNB, the next chapter is a very eyeful intro with Syaoran and his naked—

BNB: Don't, you'll alert the Syaoran fans! I don't want another lawsuit. So the next chapter is Chapter 12: Gather The Itsubun. Til next time, bye!

Phoenix: ReVIeW!!!


	12. Gather The Isubun

Good news, I finally have cable Internet! Woot! Now I can update, but it still has to be every other week. I congratulate those who can update every week. I still like to update between Fridays-Mondays. Enjoy the newest chapter BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Welcome fans to chapter 12. Today we have a guest star and rusted nails in boards for Li fans.

Ken: starts star-eyed at Syaoran o

Syaoran: Is he going to stare at me all day

BNB: ponders probably. He did the same thing to Yueh.

Syaoran: blushes I can understand.

Li Fans: Boo! You know you want Sakura…or us!

Ken: drools

Syaoran: S-Sakura…blushes

BNB: Awww, that's so kawaii!!! XD Anyways, how did you feel about this chapter's opening scene?

Syaoran: glares How do I feel? You threatened to expose those pictures of Sakura and me in the shower—

Li Fans: WE WANT PICTURES!!! WE WANT PICTURES!!

BNB: sniff actually it was those pictures that convinced me you could do the scene. Your fault you looked HOT in those photos. Even Ken thought so.

Ken: drools

Syaoran: stares nervously at fans can you do something about them?

BNB:I guess…the only reason I let them on because they threatened to sue. O Phoenix!

Phoenix: Destroy crazy girl fans?

BNB: nods

Phoenix: grabs baseball bat Ahahahaha

BNB: Someone is going to sleep good tonight. Before the story continues, I'd like to thank Vi3t BabBiI, Hikari Mizu, Jaid Skywalker, Rosie, gian, AnimeLover, Tinaton aka Blat, pleader, Gabzilla, lil-cherry-wolf, and Auroratwin for reviewing.

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp until she can take over Japan and make the company bow down to her

**Chapter 12: Gather The Itsubun**

Left thrust, side kick, back thrust, underhand jab. His breaths drew in painful puffs of air as his body screamed from over exertion. He felt the hum of energy and heard the blood pulse throughout his body. He wiped the sweat from his eyes and chanced to see his manservant a few feet away.

"Yes?"

"Lady Li requests your presence, Master Li."

Xiao-Lang picked up the bucket and tossed the water over his head. The glimmering liquid streamed down past his mane of brown sun-tipped hair and fell to his broad shoulders. The hypnotizing water slivered down his muscled abs and flowed in thin rivulets into the waste of his loose fight gi pants.

Xiao-Lang grabbed the towel offered to him by Wei. The towel brushed daintily over a bare chest and lean muscled arms. The setting sun gave his body a golden sun-tanned kiss, which caught the still glistening sweat that the lucky towel didn't catch. Perhaps this is why most women admired him. He gave Wei a silent thank you and handed him the towel.

He wondered what his mother might want from him now. It wasn't that he was afraid of Lady Li…ok maybe a bit. But she had been silent throughout his childhood and that prompted him to always be the best. The same silence also kind of creeped him out. It was like she was waiting for him to mess up or she was disapproving him. 'Well, here I go.' Xiao-Lang pushed open the embossed door.

"You asked for my presence?" Lady Li gave a slight nod, barely noticeable to her own son.

"Yes." She drew nearer and Xiao-Lang felt like she towered over him even though she was three inches shorter than him. "Do you recognize this bowl?"

Xiao-Lang stared at the very ornament broken bowl. "It'd the one that has been in our family for centuries and belonged to Clow Reed's mother. It helps interpret dreams and visions of the future." Xiao-Lang hesitated. He didn't want to sound like a know-it-all. "…It also can be used for scrying."

Silence hovered as Lady Li just stared at her son. With an agonizing second, she assessed him with her eyes. "Yes. I was scrying and this vision of a young girl showed, possibly someone looking for the power made by Clow Reed. A powerful aura even broke the bowl while I was scrying. Maybe the legends weren't true about our line."

_ Weren't true about our line…_

Xiao-Lang's eyes widened. 'No, that can't be true. It's my right! The elders were sure the legends were talking about me. The power of CLow Reed was meant for me!'

"It can't be. The legend says one of his lines would inherit his power." Lady Li's gaze wavered.

"I want you to find this girl. Find out what she wants. Many have tried to find the power of Clow Reed…and have failed, thus proving that we're meant for it. It would be dangerous in the hands of others." She turned her back on him and faced the alter.

"Clow Reed's power is returning and it would be dangerous in normal hands, but more dangerous in someone trained in magic. In Japan, find the gems, and if you run into the girl, you must destroy her. There's also something else, but I'll tell you about before you leave."

Xiao-Lang bowed and exited quietly.

Lady Li sighed. It was times like these she wished her husband were still alive. He was always the rock on her shoulders, but like a rock washed away by water, he was taken from her. Her shoulder shook as remembered how he was taken from her. She didn't know what to believe anymore. She just hoped she could be strong for her son like her husband.

Tomoyo glared at her new model. She didn't care her new model was fidgeting, growing nervous under her stare. Her model's figure wasn't right, her complexion was horrible. The model shrank back a little at her Lady's demonic glint in her eyes. Tomoyo finally gave an angry high pitch growl, quite causing the model to run out of the room. Lady Miharu stepped into the room.

"Hmm, I see you're not pleased with her either," Chiharu commented dryly.

"Damn Lord Hiragizawa! Sakura was the perfect model and he sent her out into public. Do you know how dangerous it is for women, especially with Sakura's looks?"

"Well, she grew eighteen years outside of courtly walls. I assume she can survive now." Tomoyo just exhaled gravely. Chiharu backed away slowly as she saw something in Tomoyo's eyes. Something she didn't want to be around.

"I told Yamazaki I would meet him about now. Bye!" Her friend quickly fled the room. Tomoyo glanced around the room. Nothing here would occupy her or get rid of her anger. A devious grin graced her ruby-kissed lips. She knew exactly how to get rid of her anger.

"So you're going after them?" Eriol just gave Ruby Moon an annoyed look.

"Of course not, I'm going to gather the Itsubun. It would be a disappointing show if the new mistress was prepared. It wouldn't show her true character about handling powerful magic." Ruby Moon just gave a bored yawn.

"Well, if I'm not going to be needed, can I play around?"

Eriol chuckled, "Why not? I have a feeling you wanted to settle things with the young Lord Kinomoto and it would cause a great distraction. I have a feeling he would be annoying…"

"Yes, Lord Kinomoto…" Ruby Moon gave a mischievous wink, and then faded out.

He chuckled, but stopped as he heard a vicious knock in his door. And the sound kept on pounding. He slowly opened the door, but he stepped back as it was forced open.

"Lady Daidouji, isn't this a little unorthodox?" If looks could kill, Eriol would have been knifed, gutted, and thrown to the dogs.

"What I found unorthodox…Lord Hiragizwa, is that my maid, which turns out to be Lord Kinomoto's long lost sister, which in fact you knew was a lady, who you sent out into the world after you knew the fact, was lost to _me_! In that short time period we knew each other, she was my friend." Eriol just gave her a blank look and tried to decipher the words flying out of Lady Daudouji's well-shaped lips.

"Your point is?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes in annoyance. "If you're going after Sakura, I'm coming along!"

Eriol grinned at Tomoyo. "I'm not going—

"Yes you are going to let me come with you. This is all your fault! And nothing you say is going to stop me" Eriol sighed, it looked like there was no stopping Miss Daidouji when she had her mind made up. He gave the huffing Lady a side glanced. She was beautiful in her glory, fire blaring behind her blue eyes. Maybe this might be fortunate for him…

Sakura shivered as the fire pyres crackled and popped. She felt sadness and memories of Mimi filled her. Kaisamaru's mother had requested Sakura be a guest in her house as a token of her appreciation for delivering his body. Never mind that he wouldn't be dead if he didn't try to help her.

She wondered questionably if the smoke or her own guilt was making her eyes fill up with tears. By now, Sakura thought, she would be used to death. All that has happened, even before she was old enough to remember anything, death has evaded her life.

Her auburn bangs covered her teary eyes, but could not stop the tell-tale streaks of water flowing from it. She would miss Kaisamaru, but like all people, would move on.

Masago sang the last pray to her son's departing spirit. Candles would be lit on the village's stream to guide his spirit to the heaven. She stared at the young outsider's face. The girl looked beyond depressed; she looked so empty. The elder woman moved to Sakura's side.

"Don't feel guilty." Sakura gasped.

"I don't feel--," she looked into the older woman's sad eyes, "I do feel guilty. I-if he didn't try to help me, we wouldn't be in this situation." Masago gave her a ghost of a smile.

"Kaisamaru has a good heart. I'm sure if he was helping you, it was a good reason. Don't feel guilty about it because I knew my son would rather have you smile then cry. He was always happy and would want you happy too." Sakura nodded. Somehow the woman's wiser words cheered her up.

"I hear you're going to the nearby port city tomorrow."

"Yes. I need to travel onto a boat that will take me to China."

"Well please stay a while in the village or at least till after lunch." Sakura agreed.

She gave a tired sigh as she heard the drip-drip of the water falling out of the bucket. Even though she felt less guilty, she still felt troubled, troubled enough to help gather water for Masago's lunch. It was just that the well had a line winding around the corner of the path. She thought gathering water from the nearby stream in the woods would be easier.

The sun glared down on her shoulders, making her very warm and proving she shouldn't have waited in line.. A feeling of apprehension shot through her. 'Am I just too weary from the sun or is this feeling familiar?' Sakura drew a sigh and threw back her shoulder. The bucket was becoming heavier by the minute and Masago would want her water soon. She shook the strange premonition off and walked back to the village.

Sakura smiled as she saw Masao waiting by the door way. "I fetched plenty of water for the stew…" She frowned as she saw Masago's troubled look. "What's wrong?"

"The Tsumino's children where playing in the forest near the stream and suddenly one of the boys starting leaping in bounds and was knocked into a tree. They say he is hurt badly. I'm going to fetch my herbal bag and go help his injuries. Please stay here and wait. I'll have the food finished after I return." Sakura gave a silent nod as Masago passed her.

Sakura dumped the bucket a foot awhile from the stewing pot. She bet her necklace that the force she came upon was the same thing that caused the boy's injuries and that is was a Clow gem. Her footsteps crunched across the forest floor s she ran over dead leaves. Her breathe came in puffs until she stopped to the spot where she fetched water. Her heart pounded as her body stilled to the rhythm of nature.

The forest was silent, too silent for her taste. Something was definitely here and she would find out what. A warmth like energy throbbed from her chest. She grabbed her neck and felt it shift to its natural staff-like state.

Twings snapped around her. 'Yes, it's definitely was a Clow gem.'

"Whoa!" Sakura's feet leaped across the stream to the edge. She almost landed on her behind in the water. Another white flash appeared on the sides of her sight. She could barely see this thing and it seemed to be on the offensive now. Sakura threw her Windy gem up in the air.

** "In the form of gem made**

** by**** Clow's binding spell**

** come**** to my needed aid**

** before**** great trouble tells…**

** Windy!"**

The beak of the staff smashed into the simmering crystal. The gem cracked and finally broke, unleashing the power within. The form of a white lady protected Sakura in an air pressured shield. More snapping could be heard around Sakura, but none could touch her.

"Windy, form a sphere around that Clow power!" The white maiden formed at cage around the mysterious power, trapping an animal like figure in its depths.

Sakura stared at it. It actually looked very cute if it was jumping around violently. "Hmm, what could you be? Speed?" The light dimmed on her staff's beak. "Ok, maybe not. She continued to stare, hoping Windy's cage would hold. If only it would keep still and stop jumping…

** "From the power of Clow Reed you stem**

** I command you to return to your form of gem…**

** Jump!"******

The animal seemed to bow before crumbling together to form a pale blue gem. She held out he hand and it floated down to her palm. She gaped at the two gems she already had. She couldn't believe she captured two in two days. Maybe she would be home to meet her brother before the month's end.

Sakura hummed and picked up the water buckets she was carrying. The day seemed to get brighter and brighter. After lunch she would be traveling to catch her ferry ride to China. Her plans seemed perfect. If only Sakura realized best laid plans usually don't go as planned by now.

"Wei, where is Xiao-Lang?"

"Ah, Miss Meilin, Master Li has just left for Japan by his mother's orders." Her amber eyes narrowed. Xiao-Lang was gone again! So far he has only spoken with her two times. Not much even though they have been declared to wed.

'Well, I just might have to bring him back!'

"Wei, get me some mode of transportation fore I need to go to Hong Kong's docks."

"Mi'Lady, why would you need that for?"

"Wei, don't question my orders. I just want to take a stroll. It doesn't matter where I intend to stroll, understand?" Wei bushy eyebrows crossed, but he nodded. She would bring him back and make sure he does his duty to marry her and to make her father happy also.

Meilin made herself forget about the mysterious dark-haired man in her dreams. For now on all that mattered was Xiao-Lang and their upcoming wedding.

itsubun (n) unknown or lost writing

BNB: Yay! A finished chapter and I promised our fav two characters will meet in the next chapter. I was thinking of combining the this chapter and the next one, but I decided to be evil :) Next chapter is chapter 13: Funjou Of Traveling

Ken: drools

BNB: ah yeah…sorry fans. Syaoran left, Ken freaked him out too much. And I think I'm facing another lawsuit with the crazy fans. So until next time…

Phoenix: ReviEW!!!


	13. Funjou Of Traveling

Hehe, I did update! Just on the last day possible for me because I bought sheet music and played it during the weekend and reading the last bokk of CCS manga to complete my collection!. ;) Well, school starts in two weeks for me :( so I hope to update as planned during school. I planned to make this and the next chapter doubly good since Sakura and Syaoran finally meet, which I know you all have been all waiting for. BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Yay, this is starting to turn out like an SS fic fianlly!

Ken: rolls eyes wasn't supposed to be like that at the beginning?

BNB: twitch I twitch started out twitch a little slow, but I think I'm getting a little better in my writing. Give or take a few spelling mistakes.

Ken: Whatever

BNB: Today we have a not so special guest, Koiji Matsumoto! My OC from chapter 2 and 3.

Koiji: Where is Sakura? I must have my Sakura!

BNB: backs away don't worry; you're coming up later in the story to terrorize her.

Koiji: Terrorize her? insert evil laugh here Sakura and I ARE MEANT TO BE!!!

BNB: dodges spit um yeah…

Phoenix: The mental asylum phoned you. That say it is inhuman to use any person in your story.

BNB: What! grabs legal paper Lets see that; by order of the court, Mr. Matsumoto is to be returned to his psychiatrist because we have been notified that you broken him out of the mental hospital. Then subjected Mr. Matsumoto to stare twenty hours at a picture of Miss Sakura Kinomoto while yelling "You'll be obsessed about this girl" for a year. If you do not release him, then you'll be sent to prison indefinitely.

Ken: I warned you not to do that!!!

BNB: pouts but Touya stares at Yuki's picture all day and he turned out fine. I thought it wouldn't hurt Koiji; just make him friendlier with her.

Ken: watches Koiji stare at Sakura's picture

Koiji: drools

Ken: shudders

BNB: Well on with the story, but before that. The reviewers! I'd like to thank lil-cherry-wolf, Vi3t BaBiI, Auroratwin, and Gabzilla for reviewing. And Gabzilla, I feel the same way too about Syaoran. Now if only Clamp will make a poster for me…

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is own by Clamp and when BNB takes over, the world will end.

**Chapter 13: Funjou Of Traveling**

Sakura stared up at the darkening sky. A depressed groan came from her as she saw rain clouds covering up the last rays of sunlight. The street wasn't a pretty thing to look at either. Muck and some fertilizing remains seemed to cover the entire street. Well that was the docks for you.

Sakura pulled her cloak tighter as she passed more shady characters. She slipped the piece of paper form her pocket that Lord Hiragizawa had given her. On it had the name of her boat. A harmless looking man sat on the dock's corner. 'He looks like he could help me.'

"Excuse Kenkei, can you tell me where this boat is docked?" The old guy peered at her before glancing at the paper.

"I believe that ship left just yesterday for Hong Kong. You've missed it."

"I…missed…it…" Sakura felt like she was falling from the world. She had missed her boat's departure. Now she couldn't get to Hong Kong. Now she couldn't collect the rest of the Clow gems and prevent the Li's from getting it.

Hot tears burned her cheek. What has happened the pass few months had finally taken its toll on her. Everything had seemed to go wrong since Mimi died. 'Oh god, I wish Mimi was here. I need her assurance so bad.' Sakura hugged herself as the raindrops started sprinkling on her head.

The old man clucked his tongue and patted her back. "Don't worry about it. The note in your hand looks like it was given to you from a noble. I'm sure the captain of the ship will agree to let you travel on it once they dock the ship again." Sakura wiped her tears away.

"Do you know when they'll return? The old man scratched his beard.

"Let's see, I recognize that name. They usually take a month to go to Hong Kong on rough waters and a month to come back. So about two months more or less."

"Two months!" Sakura cried. The old man patted her back again.

"Don't worry dear; I know a place you can stay. It's an inn called Ido down the street. Why don't you go down there now before you get soaked." The old man leaned closer. "Tell the owner that Old Man Mazami sent you. You'll get cheaper rent." The guy gave her a conspirator's wink. Sakura nodded and headed for the grandpa pointed.

---

Xiao-Lang stood rigidly as the town's officer asked him his name. He showed him his papers. The guard glanced down at the paper.

"Alright Li Syaoran, you should have been briefed on the rules on entering this city. You may go now." Xiao-Lang wanted to correct the guard on his name's pronunciation but just shook it off. He forgot that the Japanese pronounced Chinese names differently. 'I guess I'm Syaoran until I leave this country.'

He picked up his bag and stared at the pouring sky. 'Guess I need to find a place to sleep today until tomorrow.' He started to walk, but realized the muck of the docks was getting on his clothes. He knew he better find a place soon no matter how depressing it was. He stopped at a Inn with the name written Ido on the sign. Seemed more like a bar then an inn but beggars couldn't be choosers. He entered the building.

Syaoran's nose wrinkled as the room smelt of smoke, sake, and unwashed bodies. He was right; this was more of a sake house then an inn. He sat down at the table near the fireplace and hailed the bartender over.

"What do you need young man." The owner drank in the sight of the stranger. His clothes were very rich and new looking. He knew he had a noble amidst him. He also knew nobles' taste went very wicked. Maybe if the guy found a girl in his bed he would be very obliged to pay well.

"I would like a room for the night and some dinner." The owner nodded too eagerly for Syaoran's taste, but he probably would get the job done faster then most others.

Makoto drew his friend aside. "Do you see that young lord there?" Hauro nodded. "Get the girl that came in today. You know the one the Old Geezer sent to us. She would probably serve the young lord well and he'd pay us a fortune in thanks."

His shady friend just nodded and took the stairs to the young girl's room. Makoto's eyes followed Hauro as he climbed upstairs. When ever a girl was sent here by that Old Geezer, he sometimes felt sorry for them. But then he realized gold was much better than a conscious.

---

Sakura stopped folding her clothes and hesitated before her door. The knock on her door came again. This time she decided to open the door. The door opened a crack and she saw the inn owner's friend.

"Yes?"

"I have brought cloth to dry yourself." Sakura exhaled in relief. She remembered how the bad the neighborhood looked and was a little scared to open her door. She swung the door open and let him in. The man handed her the cloth and stared at her. Sakura looked at him nervously. 'Why is he staring at me so…intensely?'

She turned her back on him and started fingering her folded clothes. 'Why won't he leave?' She only heard a creak in the wood to tell that Hauro had moved closer. She slowly turned around. A fist came slamming into her face. Then her world was black.

---

Makoto growled as Hauro laid the girl on the bed. Already her eye was turning a dark purple. Maybe the young master wouldn't care? When he saw Hauro's handiwork, he had become snippy. Lords usually like to do the bruising themselves and didn't want their women to look used until after they were through with them. He gave an exasperated growl, and then left the room, towing his servant with him.

---

Syaoran could barely keep his eyes open. The food and warmth of the fire was definitely getting to him. He yawned and decided it was time to go to bed. He steps heavily pounded on the stairs. It seemed like forever until he reached his room. A peaceful sigh escaped him when he fell into his bed.

Syaoran smiled to himself. He didn't give the owner enough credit, the bed was warmed for him. He wiggled around and felt something blocking him; something warm and shaped like a person. His eyes flew open and he lit the candle.

His hand paused above his sword when he realized it was a girl. A groan slipped from him. It wasn't like this hadn't happen before. The owner of inn wanted to please him too much.

Syaoran sighed and looked at the girl. She was actually quite beautiful. A frown marred his features. He noticed an ugly purple bruise forming on her right eye. She must have gotten that from a pervious customer.

Syaoran went downstairs and glared at the owner. Makoto cringed under the young lord's glare. The girl must have refused him. He knew he should have been worried she would refuse, but the young lord looked so strong. A puny girl couldn't dither him unless he actually cared.

"I would like a bowl of cold water and a cloth." An uneasy silence passed between them. Syaoran's amber eyes flared up to a golden hue. "I would like them now!" Makoto nodded meekly and ran to the kitchen.

Syaoran grabbed the bowl hastily shoved at him. Never mind that some of the water spilled on him. He grumbled to himself as he climbed up the stair. The door creaked open.

His hands worked swiftly; soaking the cloth and squeezing the excess water out. Syaoran was satisfied that the water was cold enough to numb his fingers a little. He lightly spread the cool cloth over her eye. He checked her arm and neck for other bruises that might be there. None. After he was sure her eye would be only slightly swollen in the morning, he really looked her over.

Though her dark locks were dulled by the twilight, the candle made it looked like a golden halo surrounded her angelic face. His hand caressed her face lightly. She was so beautiful. Syaoran felt himself lean closer to her. Maybe one soft kiss would be nice to remember this night by…

Her eyes opened. Syaoran felt himself gasp at the brilliant shade of green orbs that stared back at him. Then she screamed. Ah, the funjou of traveling…

Funjou (n) disturbance; trouble

Kenkei (n) wise elder brother; polite reference to another's older brother or to one's senior

Ido (n) water well

BNB: Kids, what have we learn today about the elderly srangers?

Ken: Never trust an old person; any old person.

Phoenix: fore they might be pimps in disguise!

BNB: You have learned and gets teary eyed I'm so proud! breaks out crying

BNB: Yes, another chapter complete! Aren't I'm just the evilest thing in the world with my short cliffhanger? grins Next is Chapter 14: Funkyuu Everywhere.

Phoenix: rEvIeW!!!!


	14. Funkyuu Everywhere

Woot, it's another chapter completed. I would update earlier this weekend but you know me, I do everything at the last minute and I spent the weekend preparing for school. It depresses me that summer is over, so less chances to write, but I get to see more of my friends now. So I dedicate this chapter to my school blues. BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Oh I just love chocolate! crams face 

Ken: .

BNB: What? Toffee and chocolate is heaven!!!! drools 

Ken: Anyways the story moved on to our four fav people! Sakura, Syaoran, Meilin, and Touya. I don't like Touya!

BNB: Yeah, because he stole Yuki's heart. That just eats you up, doesn't it?

Ken: pouts 

BNB: I would like to thank lil-cherry-wolf, pink-cherryblossoms1, Vi3t BaBiI, Auratwin, MysticalSorrow for reviewing!

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp…pst what they secretly don't know is I WILL OWN THEM IN THE FUTURE!!! MUHAHAHA!!!

**Chapter 14: Funkyuu Everywhere**

"Hentai!" The words rung through Syaoran's mind as he assessed the meaning in his head. 'Hey, she's calling me a pervert!' This note obviously disturbed him. He was never underhanded with woman and was quite the charming gentlemen. And besides, she was a girl of _loose_ morals who crawled into_ his_ bed.

Sakura scowled at the silent stranger and didn't hesitate to slap him. She immediately regretted it because, one, he was way broader than her in the shoulders, two, the fact remained he was still partially on top of her, and, three, the look in his eyes seemed to be positively dangerous, if not outraged. She shrunk back as he grasped her shoulders. She was surprised when he gave her a mild shake instead of smacking her.

"Are you crazy lady? _You_ were the one who was _in my bed_." Sakura glared at him; this lord was obviously confused.

"This is my room. I'm a guest here too!" Syaoran gave a disgusted snort.

"You're obviously a whore who plies her trades on unsuspecting victims." He slammed down the guilt building in him when he saw the girl's expression and realized how foolish that sentence sounded.

"Look," Syaoran grabbed her shoulder and pulled her off the bed, "I'll get the owner and I'm sure he'll be willing to give you another room." He wanted dive out of the increasingly embarrassing situation and jiggled the knob. 'Great, they've locked the doors and already have gone off to bed.'

"Syaoran groaned, this seemed to get worse and worse. "The owner has already gone to sleep and the doors locked. I guess we have to share this room."

"Oh…" a blush graced Sakura's cheeks. She seemed to bring her courage up and boldly asked, "So who gets the bed?" Syaoran seemed to lose his ability to talk and suddenly his throat felt very dry. 'She's a woman, but I've been on a rocking boat for about a month.'

"I think we should share it." A look of horror overcame her face. Then she screamed that foul word at him earlier again. Syaoran winced; his answers seemed to be making the situation worse.

Sakura huffed at the stranger, and then saw the resolve on his face. She drew in an exaggerated breath and said, "Fine, but you sleep on top of the covers, I sleep under." Syaoran gave her a warm smile. Her breath got caught in her throat. This is going to be a long night…

---

_Sakura smiled at the puffy clouds in the sky. This day was so bright and sunny! She stretched and rested back on the field grass. It felt so comfortable. Work seemed like a century away. She rolled onto her stomach._

_"I don't want to go back at work, but I know I have to." She picked herself up and brushed the dust off her clothes. A frown marred her face as she stared at the sky. The clouds were darkening. A cold gale breezed on her. She couldn't help but shiver._

_"Mimi probably needs me." She turned around and gasped. "Mimi…" Her words died as she saw Mimi's lifeless corpse. A sadistic grin was on her murder's face._

_"Sakura…" She started at Koiji's blood-covered hand._

_"Never!__ I'll never go with you! I rather die…" The sadistic smiled just appeared again on his lips._

_Sakura turned on her heel and sprinted into the forest. She knew she could get away: knew she would! Her feet pounded the forest floor. She felt her hope slipping as a deeper breath could be heard nearby._

_'No, this isn't how it's supposed to end!' A cry escaped her as she tripped on a root. Her frail body slammed into the ground. She froze as Koiji's features started to turn inhuman. Dark golden eyes stared back at her through a furry black face. She shrunk back as the thing's fangs snapped near her neck. She turned her head sideways and waited for the kill. A howl sounded throughout the forest. _

_The black wolf salivated in front of her, but didn't attack. It paused as if waiting for something else. Another auburn wolf appeared and growled at the black one. Sakura gasped as she saw the fire burning in the auburn's golden eyes. It seemed so determined. She sat in rapt attention as she watched the two wolves face off. They leapt at each other and…_

"Sakura wake up!" Syaoran shook her shoulder, but the girl seemed to be in a coma. Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he heard "wolves" muttered from the girl. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and saw two golden pairs staring down at her.

"Wolf!" Syaoran was now familiar with the girl's quick fist reaction and managed to dodge the one aimed for him. He sighed and dragged her up. It was time to clear things with the owner.

Sakura gasped as she was practically dragged out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"To get answers from the owner," he growled.

"Oh."

---

Makoto waited at his place at the bar for the young lord to show up. He nervously cleaned the cup he was holding as he heard a pair of footsteps some down the stairs. He plastered on his fake smile and waited.

He held his breath as he saw the young lord's angry face. He gave a nod of respect and ordered tea for all of them. The young lord's eyes narrowed. 'So, he isn't happy about the girl.'

"About the girl's bruised eye, it couldn't be help. My henchman is a little rough and the girl wouldn't have come willing—

"Why wouldn't she come willing if she's a whore?" Sakura gripped the brittle teacup in her tightened palm. 'He thinks I'm a whore? He thinks I'm a whore!' Both men were oblivious to the fact that a cracking sound could be heard from Sakura palm.

"Well ah, ah…" 'Oh crap, he knows she isn't a whore.' Syaoran glared at the owner shifting his eyes.

"This is— both men jumped as the teacup was flung between them. They both stared at a very outraged Sakura.

"I am a guest here and was assaulted in my room. I woke up to see this guy and realized I was supposed to be used for sordid purposes. Now can someone tell me what is going to be done justice wise?" Syaoran lifted an eyebrow; the girl was assaulted?

Finally how she acted the night before dawned on him. He literally winced when he remembered how he had treated her. He had been wrong all this time. He drew in a sigh; if his sisters heard about this, they'd most likely do something terrible to him now. Well, it was time to do the right thing…apologize.

Sakura took a step back as she saw the lord's face kind of scrunch up; like he was readying himself for battle. "Um, sorry about almost hitting your head with the teacup. I think I'm just going to go pack my bags now."

"I'm sorry…" Sakura looked at him in confusion. He said something so quietly, she barely heard it. "I'm sorry I assumed the wrong things about you last night and," Syaoran gulped, "and I'm willing to do a favor for you." Her eyes widened; he was letting her have power over him! He held her hand.

"What do you wish for young miss?" Sakura stared at the man before her. His face seemed so handsome and young. His expression like solemn and intense touched with nobility. He reminded her of a…samurai warrior.

"I want you to…"

---

Touya glanced at the map Lord Hiragizwa had sketched for him. 'That twerp better has given me the right map or even his strongest spell can't save him from me.' He peered down at the port city that was half a mile away. This was the place Sakura's boat was scheduled to leave. Good thing it was still an hour before it was time for it to sail.

He grabbed the horse's reins and gave it a light tap. His stallion galloped into the approaching city. He just hoped he would find Sakura on the boat waiting to leave, thereby making it easier to find her.

---

Meilin dangled her peach pearl necklace; a wedding gift from the Clan Elders. She was hoping Xiao-Lang would recognize it when he saw her and know what it symbolized about them. She heard a knock on the door. 'Must be the messenger I sent to find Xiao-Lang.'

"Come in. So what have you found out about Xiao-Lang, boy?"

"You're not Sakura." Meilin turned around and stifled her scream. It wasn't the boy she sent out, it was a stranger! She gripped the trinket she held in her hand and flung it at the stranger. He shifted his stance and easily dodged it.

Touya had had enough with women or things that looked like women attacking him. He grabbed the young woman's wrist and dragged her up against him. He realized his mistake as he was flung against the room. Good thing a soft bed broke his fall. The crazy girl crawled on top of him.

He stopped struggling when he recognized the hold she had in him. If he moved his head too much to the right or left, she could snap a cord in his neck; seriously injuring him or killing him.

"What guts have you entering my room." Touya didn't like the supreme look she bestowed on him. Though her hair tumbling from her bun did soften the sharp look she was giving him. Touya glared back at her.

"Well it wasn't hard. You did give me permission to enter your sleeping chambers." He gave her a smirk and decided to be spiteful. "I wonder if it is easy for other men to enter your chambers."

"Why you!" Meilin raised a fist to give him a piece of her mind while Touya slipped out of her hold. They acted at the same time and ended tangled in each other arms. A gasp form the entrance was heard from the entrance. They both turned their heads to see a little boy staring wide-eyed at them. The little kid blushed and bowed.

"Sorry Miss Li. I'll tell you my information later."

"Wait!" Meilin shoved the man off her. She reached the escaping boy and grabbed his shoulders. "What do you know?" The stammered his answer out.

"M-master Li is r-residing at the Ido Inn." Meilin nodded. "And there was a commotion between Master Li and the owner. It seems a Miss Sakura and Master Li ended up sharing a room because of a mix up." Meilin stood speechless.

He just arrived in Japan and he was already with another woman. She held back her hot tears and breathed deeply. 'Tears are a sign of weakness and you're not weak Meilin. You are not weak.' Meilin replaced her panicked expression with a cold calm one. She thanked the kid and slipped him a gold coin.

"So Sakura is with Li." Meilin glanced at the stranger and froze as she saw the look in his eyes. His face seemed so familiar as if she knew him from somewhere. But where? She held back her gasp as she recognized who he was. Kinomoto…

Touya grinned at the girl. He had his bargaining chip. A woman for a woman. He grabbed her hand.

"Come on Lady Li, I have a need for you." Touya had no idea how that sounded to Meilin.

funkyuu (n) complication; confusion; disorder

hentai (n) pervert

BNB: Hmm, I wonder what Sakura is going to ask for? :)

Ken: I thought sex slave, but Sakura doesn't seem like the type. More of a Meilin thing…

BNB: . Nevermind. Next is Chapter 15: Playing With Sake. Tell ya now, Meilin is a mean drunk while Touys is—you'll just have to see

Phoenix: REviEW!!!!


	15. Playing With Sake

To tell you the truth, I think this story is going to between 25-30 chapters, possibly less. I don't know, but I think it depends if I'm going to have cliff hangers or not. But I enjoy being evil so much! As I was writing this chappie I was grooving to Dragoste Din Tei by o-zone and Boom Boom Ba by Metisse and I realized the Metisse song kind of reminded me of how I portray Meilin in this story. So I posted the lyrics! BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Je suis contente avec chapitre quinze…Oh yeah this isn't my French paper.

Ken : Tu es stupide! ßHopefully you don't need a translation for that!

BNB: smacks Ken I have finally turned up my music so my mom won't nag me about homework.

Ken: Today's guest is Li's mom!

Fans: hold up 'I want your son' sign

Yelan: chuckles yes my son is turning out to be quite the handsome young man. But I have to admit Fujitaka is much more handsome.

BNB & Ken: drops jaw what about your husband?

Yelan: Who? giggles Fujitaka is so cute. I wish he taught at my school in high school. winks

BNB: Who knew Syaoran's mom was a flirt.

Ken: Yeah, that was odd.

BNB: Anyways, I like to thank lil-cherry-wolf and Vi3t BaBiI, my two loyalist reviewers. Thanks for your support. Now on with the chapter before I get too gushie!

Disclaimer: The world is a Matrix. Now if BNB catches Neo, the Matrix will let her own Card Captor Sakura. Until then, it is owned by Clamp.

Chapter 15: Playing With Sake

A scream erupted from the waterfronts. Touya was pretty sure he had lost ten years off his life looking for Sakura, but this took away twenty. He quickly drew a cloth hanging from his pocket and covered Meilin's mouth.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her out of the cabin as footsteps were heard a couple of feet behind them. Touya ignored the woman's pounding fist as they leapt off the ship. When they were far enough from the docks and prying eyes, Touya unwrapped the gag and waited for a scream…or a really nasty name. None came.

Instead she was silently glaring at him. That made him nervous. He was use to rants and screaming, but silent anger felt weird. It was a sign that person wouldn't get over their anger quickly and they would want revenge, blood revenge.

Meilin lifted her nose and assumed I'm-better-than-you-and-I'm-extremely-pissed-at-you position. He could help but smile. Meilin's glare intensified at the small curve on Touya's lips.

"Well? Aren't you taking me somewhere to stay? I have need of a drink." Touya stood there speechless. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really think this plan through.

"We need to travel to the next city before we get your drink." Meilin sighed and let Kinomoto lead her to his horse. 'Great, now what will the Elders think?'

Syaoran found himself traveling on the road with a girl he just met. He kind of felt sorry for the girl when she found out the old man had tricked her and in result, made her miss her ship's departure. And now he was here, helping the girl to the next port city to try to find a ship to Hong Kong.

Sometimes he wished he wouldn't have a soft heart for women's plights. He blamed it on being raised with all his sisters. They absolutely weren't normal and always teased him when he was young. He remembered they use to cross dress him and called him Lan-Lan when he was five. He just blushed remembering that.

"Syaoran, are you okay? I think the sun had burned your cheeks." Syaoran quickly turned the other way, in hoping Miss Sakura hadn't seen him blush too much.

"By the way, thank you Syaoran for helping me." An uneasy silence fell over them. Sakura fidgeted in her saddle.

"So, I didn't catch your last name. What is it?"

"Li." Sakura stiffened in her saddle. 'Li! Oh no, he can't find out who I am.' Syaoran observed how Sakura was riding the horse. Her back was too stiff, and she'd end up hurting herself. He wondered if his family was involved with the girl's somehow.

"And what is yours?"

"Ah, Hoshi. Yes, Hoshi Sakura." Syaoran's eyes narrowed. She sounded like she was making up her name. What was she keeping from him? Maybe his family did do something to her family. He decided to ignore it for the time being. They trotted on to the next city.

Touya watched in amazement as Meilin gulped cup after cup of sake. Did she even know that was liquor? Or maybe she wanted to out drink the town drunk. Touya eyed the other Inn's inhabitants warily as they nudged each other and grinned at Meilin.

Touya grabbed Meilin wrist before she could order another cup. "I think you had enough, Lady Li." Meilin glared at him from half closed eyes. She was definitely not somber.

"Release me! I need my freedom of what I have left and you're…" A burp sounded before she could finish. You could hear laughter form the table across. Meilin just continued glaring at Touya. Too bad it didn't have its usual effect because she was swaggering left and right. Touya drank down Meilin's newly ordered drink. Meilin stared up at him in a glazed look.

"Hey, that my hiccup drink. Give it hiccup back!"

"I think it's time for you to sleep." Meilin fought him as they both walked upstairs.

"I don't hiccup need to be treated like hiccup a baby. You such a bastard hiccup Kinomoto." Touya rolled his eyes and got a glass of water for her. She stopped hiccupping, but not glaring.

"I can't believe Li is going to marry you." Meilin looked away before he could see the hurt look in her eyes. It seemed everybody thought she wasn't good enough for Xiao-Lang.

Touya noticed for once she was quiet. He didn't like it when she was quiet. Did she really take his words so seriously? He saw himself looking at Meilin in a new light. She looked flawless on the outside with a hint of defiance, but was she broken inside? He lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Lady Li?" He almost tripped as he took a step back. The look in her eyes was of a broken woman barely kept alive by determination. She threw the glass at the wall. He winced as he felt some glass shard insert in his skin.

"Don't call me Lady Li…Meilin is just fine. Lady Li is for a future reference…" Touya watched as she stumbled into her room.

Sakura always wanted to try sake. Mimi never let her have any. She took her first gulp and nearly choked on it. 'Yuck.' Syaoran chuckled form across her. She watched Syaoran drink his sake slowly and she copied him. 'Hmm, it doesn't taste that bad as before.' Sakura downed the whole drink as Syaoran stared at her in amazement. She ordered another one.

He sweat dropped as he watched Sakura down more quickly. He stopped her before she could order another one. She grinned up at him in a dazed look. Her eyes seemed to clear a little as she turned toward the south.

"Excuse me, but I have to go to the woods for privacy." Syaoran blushed and nodded. She kind of swaggered as she ran towards the bush and then puked. As she sat there with her head bent and muttering curses to the gods, a tingling sensation was pulling at the back of her head. The same tingling sensation that made her come outside. She thought it was to throw up, but now she didn't know. It felt somehow familiar. 'Oh crap. No, not now!'

She stared at her reflection in the water and waited for the Clow power to come. She saw her reflection ripple. Where did that ripple come from? Nothing was hitting the water!

Sakura dodge the water darts that followed her by summoning jump. She called upon Windy to slow the water down and cage it within its gale. She gritted her teeth as she felt some of the water splash on her in big gushes. The Clow glyph glowed beneath her as she raised her staff.

"From the power of Clow Reed you stem

I command you to return to your form of gem…

Watery!"

The water swirled and turning into a simmering blue gem that landed in her palm.

"So, you are who I'm looking for." Sakura almost dropped the gem as she stared in shock at Syaoran. She didn't like how he looked at her as if he was predator and she prey. He took a step forward.

"Another step and it'll be your death Li." Syaoran looked up and saw…Kinomoto.

BNB: I know, I know…short. But I kind of rushed it so I can do more homework…yay… :'(

Ken: My head hurts. Why do I have to be part of you? cries

BNB: sigh C'est a vive. Next chapter is Taiketsu At Night Well on with the lyrics. This is Boom Boom Ba by Metisse. You might've heard this from the show Dead Like Me.

Phoenix: REvIeW! 


	16. Taiketsu At Night

Yes, it has been a long time since I updated, but again it was schoolwork. I'm now required to stay after school every single day and that takes away from my writing time. I'll try to update when scheduled (every two weeks) but I can't promise anything now. Kudos to those that have me on author alert. BlueNovaBunny

BNB: I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this story or maybe should I call it a spin-off. Well what I'm planning to write about is in this chapter so look out for it. I decided now to answer reviews which will be posted at the end of the chappie!

Ken: Clues, Clues, who cares?

**SMACK**

Ken: Owie

BNB: Ha, that's what you get for being evil. Now for our special guest…Touya!

Touya: /stares/

BNB: Ahem, well ya... What do you think of this chapter?

Touya: /stares/ I did not get to kill that Chinese brat!

BNB: /sweat drop/ Well yeah, do you know how many Li fans would drop kick me and send stink bombs in the mail. It'd be a freakin war zone.

Touya: /stares/

BNB: No wonder Kero always panicked when he stared at him.

**Chapter 16: ****Taiketsu At Night**

She marveled at the sight of the forest at night. The thick trees seemed to glow with an inner power…or maybe it was her companion making it happen? She quirked her eyebrow and mused to herself while glancing around.

Eriol sighed and kept pushing forward. He knew in the beginning he wanted Miss Daidouji to come along even though he was "forced", but now he just wanted to scare her off. His pace was much slower than expected and he was getting…distracted. He couldn't help and pause as she indulged in the beauty of nature. He noticed when her eyes sparkled; they resembled gems crossed between sapphires and amethyst. He knew her birthday was coming up and wondered if she wanted gems as a present.

"Lord Hiragizawa, are you alright?" Tomoyo gave him a worried glance and kept poking him in the arm. He just spaced out a moment ago and that really freaked her out. She couldn't have her tour guide dropping dead now.

"I'm fine Miss Daidouji. Just a little tired." Tomoyo huffed.

"Tired are not, we should reach our destination soon without any mishaps. And why the hell are we going such a slow pace? My grandfather can walk faster than this!" Eriol couldn't help but smile at her odd little remarks. He paused as he saw a red glow from the corner of his eyes.

"Tomoyo, can you please run up ahead. There's a cave there where we're going to rest. Set up camp, and I'll be there in a moment." Tomoyo blushed, she never heard him use her first name. It wasn't like they were lovers! But she couldn't help and think it sounded nice rolling off his tongue. Oh god tongue, she was thinking about his tongue. 'Bad thoughts, girl, very bad thoughts.'

Eriol gave her a puzzled look as she sprinted to the cave like demons were right behind her. Well maybe one was…

"Ruby Moon, what are you doing here?"

"Master, I came to tell you that Touya has found Sakura with a certain young Chinese lord. I wait for your orders." Eriol raised his eyebrow. Ruby Moon glared at him. "I would have taken action, but that young lord's presence confused me. He seemed to smell a little like you…"

"Simply put, he's my descendent." Ruby Moon frowned.

"Descendent…but Master Eriol, Clow Reed did marry, but he never had children—

Eriol put a finger to lips. "That is another story entirely; a story that involves a certain Miko we know. Now return to the scene and remove Sakura and my cute little descendent away from Touya quickly as possible."

Ruby Moon growled, "Wouldn't it just be easier to get rid of Lord Kinomoto?"

"Yes, but Sakura would be saddened that her brother is dead. I do not want her to have a heavy heart fore she is like a shinning star, kept a float by the ones she loves. If all her love ones were to parish, in a way she'd cease to exist. Already I can feel a darkness spreading in her heart over the death of her friends. And she needs all her strengths to go through the tests she faces." She nodded in understanding. Her staff flashed out and she bowed low to her master. She will complete her orders.

Eriol stayed in silence for a bit as Ruby Moon disappeared in a mist of crimson. Fates were moving quicker than plan, but then it did take a long time to begin. He walked to the opening of the cave and noticed the markings.

"So the Itsubun is here." He entered the cave and noticed Tomoyo standing in front of something. She stared a gape in terror and awe. 'So we meet my other half…'

/BREAK/

Syaoran couldn't believe his bad luck yet slightly good. The mysterious girl was the one with the Clow Gems, but Kinomoto seemed determined to take her with him. He unsheathed his sword and got into a ready stance. He knew whoever won this battle would claim Sakura and for some odd reason, he didn't want to lose.

Touya's eyes narrowed when he saw the purplish-black mark forming around his sister's eyes. "You bastard," he snarled, "you'd hit a woman just because she's my sister! You'll die today." He leaped at Syaoran.

Syaoran defense were down by the fact that his enemy just declared the girl his sister. His mortal enemy's sister was the one who was collecting the Clow Gems? Shock was running throughout his system, but at least body knew it was about to be sliced in half. Instincts let him dodge a mortal blow by Kinomoto and only come out with a shallow cut that ran along his arm. He knew it wasn't dangerous now, but blood loss could make it deadly. His left arm was loosing strength and this was a two-handed sword.

When he parried Kinomoto's next blow, pain and heat screamed up his arm. He felt a little light headed and his force was weak but managed to nick Touya in the shoulder. He felt his left arm go numb and switched the weight of the sword to his right. He dodged another blow and went on a fury attack. He was pissed about all the events happening so far and he knew because of that he would make a mistake. He closed his eyes in acceptance and Kinomoto's blade came swinging down.

His eyes flew up as a strong gust of wind carried Sakura and him above his attackers. The wind was definitely magic orientated and it kind of sense like Clow's magic. It was Clow's magic! He looked over to Sakura and saw a determined look on her face. 'My life is in her hands,' were his last thoughts before he fainted from blood loss. Sakura took note of it and flew towards the south. She was surprised when she looked back to see a snow storm concentrated on the area where the fight was. That was strange…

/BREAK/

Syaoran slowly opened his eyes, but squeezed them shut as he felt another burst of pain flare up his arm. 'Sleep was bliss, reality hurt,' he mused. He opened his eyes and saw his arm was bandaged with herbs. He saw what type of herbs they were and knew they were used to accelerate healing. Thus the throbbing pain almost making him faint again. He tensed up as he heard the rustling of feet.

Sakura appeared from the trees carrying a water bowl. She had fresh bandages hanging over her elbow. She gave him a bright smiled and set down next to his arm. He blinked in confusion as she started to unwrap his soiled bandaged, clean the wound, and start to wrap fresh the herbs and bandages around his arm.

"Why are you doing this?" Sakura sighed and sat on her hunches looking at him.

"I did it because I didn't want more blood shed over me. Too many people have died already. I know you'll try to kill me, but I just can't leave you helpless here. You helped me get away from that tavern and stood as my protection while we were traveling."

Syaoran sat quietly and stared at her. She was definitely a unique person. Anyone else that was in her position would've killed him already. She seemed so innocent to be gathering the Clow Gems for evil purposes.

"Sakura, I won't kill you. When I saw you capture that Clow Gem, I knew deep down that this was meant for you. It's just that I have told all my life that I was meant for this, but when I saw you use the staff meant for capturing. I just knew…"

"Eriol told me that you were trying to get the gems so you could use them to destroy my family. Now I know that isn't true because I know you would destroy your enemies not using magic. I think I'm destined for this." Syaoran nodded.

"I'll keep traveling with you and watch you collect this. But know this Sakura; if I see corruptive use of them, I will have to kill you." Sakura shook her head in agreement. She gave him a speculative glance. Syaoran tried to inch away by the look in her eyes. He felt she was about to ask him something he didn't want to do.

"Syaoran, since you can fight and all; I was wondering if you're willing to teach me how to use a sword?" He groaned but thought better. It'll be less dangerous for her if she learned how to use a weapon.

taiketsu (n) confrontation; showdown

miko (n) priestess

Reviews:

Vi3t BaBiI: Yes you are a royal reader and thanks for the support! I thinking I need a lot of support since a certain friend /cough/ Ken /cough/ is so negative.

The-Wolf-of-Stars: I try to hurry next time, but I can promise at least 1 chapter per month!!!...Okay maybe that isn't a good thing compared to the other authors that can dish it out every week. .'

Auroratwin: Hehe, a lil devil told me to cross-dress Syaoran. But at least being raised with four older sisters should give him a keen fashion sense. . did that sound right? Anyway…Oui, je parle francaise. Er, say 'somewhat' in French?????

Phoenix: ReVIeW!!!!!!


	17. The First Christmas Party

**The First Christmas Party**

BNB: Total writer's block on next chapter…and a lack of info. Can a really devout fan of CCS tell me what cards Yueh and Kerberos control? I can then promise to have the chapter up before New Year's. So to get away form stress and pressure, I decided to write a Christmas special.

BNB: Can't wait for eggnog! Christmas gives you a good excuse to drink alcohol beverages, but I have to say I prefer those fruity tropical—

Ken: BNB, you're not old enough to drink!

BNB: Oh yeah…Wahhhh

Ken: Whatever. Our story begins in modern day with our characters being the same age as in Of War and Magic. Enjoy!

Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by Clamp, until Santa Claus answers my wishes and I become head honcho of Clamp.

**Part 1: What The Hell Is Christmas?**

"Winter Break! Wahooo!!" Chiharu high-fived Yamasaki. Sakura giggled at their antics. After years of bickering and teasing, they've finally started dating. She only wished Syaoran was here to enjoy with her. Something about a family emergency had hastened his journey to Hong Kong.

"So what are you guys going to do for break?" Chiharu grabbed Yamasaki and tugged him down.

"We're going to have dinner with my parents." Yamasaki sweat dropped; her parents were scary. Rika gave a happy sigh.

"Yoshiyuki and I are going to look for houses this year. He said after I graduate, we'll have a winter wedding. Then I'll be Mrs. Terada before that year is out. Isn't that great?" All her friends wished her luck.

"What are you doing for winter, Sakura," questioned Tomoyo. Sakura gave a depressed moan.

"Toya is off at collage and said he couldn't come home this year, Dad is off at a professor seminar, and Syaoran had to return home for some emergency." Naoko patted Sakura's back.

"It's okay. I'm not doing anything for the holidays, and maybe you can read ghost stories with me."

"G-Ghost stories?" Sakura visibly palled. "Thank you for the offer, but no."

"I know! My mom's company has branched out to America. This year is hosting a Christmas party for them to celebrate the new partnership. You can all come."

"Wow a Christmas party!" Sakura's face blanked, "What's Christmas?"

"Christmas is when Santa Claus sent the three wise elves to give gifts to the baby Jesus and kept evil Romans—

"Shove it Yamasaki! Sakura, Christmas is about celebrating the birth of Jesus Christ on December 25th. So it's basically a Christian religion, but since we're not Christians, we can celebrate gift giving!"

"Let's go gift shopping now!"

**B-R-E-A-K**

Sakura scanned through bookshelves and couldn't find the _Tale of Genji_ by LadyMurasaki Shikibu, but she did find _Fûtô_ by Inoue Yasushi; a perfect present for her father. She purchased the item and moved on to an antique shop. She was surprised to see a katana that wasn't so old. Toya was mastering the sword in a course and knew he would appreciate the thought. She had already bought Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu stuffed animals, Tomoyo had water colors, Kero had a new pair of earmuffs (that were really for dolls, but don't tell him), Yuki had a mug that matched the bowl, Nakuru and Supi got sweets, Kaho got a lute, and Eriol was given a little princess wand. She couldn't help but giggle at the last one. It did light up and made cool shimmering noises, she thought with a straight face. She was so happy that Tomoyo had gotten Eriol and Kaho to come.

She felt like she had forgotten someone. _Oh crap Syaoran_. The mall was about to close and not one of the shops looked like they would go with Syaoran's taste. She ran around franticly and accidental bumped into a window. The shop keeper came out and helped her up. The old lady offered her some tea

"What is this place?"

"This is the Mateki, a magic and instrumental shop." She made an O shape with her mouth. Maybe she could find something for Syaoran here. Her gaze wondered, but nothing in the shop felt right for him. She finished her tea and was about to leave, when she felt a spark of magic near the end of the shop. She walked towards it and saw that it was a pendant. The pendant was shaped like a wolf with an amber gem embedded in its jaws. When she touched it, she felt at peace with the world. Syaoran was a little worn out now that the elders wanted him to take over the clan. Maybe this would help him relieve his stress.

**Part 2: Have A Happy ****Holiday**

She couldn't help but smile as Nakuru and Supi kind of went wild when they ate their sweets. She felt guilty for giving Supi sweets, but only a little. She looked down at the people dancing on the ballroom floor. Tomoyo's house was rather a mansion then a house if it could have a ballroom. Everyone seemed happy tonight, even Toya showed up at the last minute with Yuki and her father called that he'd be in tomorrow. She couldn't keep the sadness from her smile though.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I see you've opened your present already, Eriol." He held up the pink blinking wand.

"I just couldn't wait for tomorrow. Now stop avoiding the question and answer it." She sighed and leaned on the pillar that led to the balcony.

"It's just I'm worried about Syaoran. He's been pressured by his family duties that he hardly spends time with me anymore. I know that sounds selfish but I can't help missing him. Sometimes I wonder if our relationship could work with his absence."

"It's understandable Sakura that you miss him, but trust in Syaoran. I think you two have something that goes beyond fate and time."

"You mean love. Eriol, sometimes people can be deeply in love, but because certain circumstances that can't be together."

"And what do you think is your circumstance?"

"I'm afraid that he'll have to choose between his family and me one day." Eriol guffawed.

"Yelan likes you and her word is almost law."

"Then I guess I'll live up to be Syaoran's wife. He comes from a powerful family and I'm just me."

"Exactly. You are Sakura Kinomoto, and you're known as the nicest, kindest, and charming person to meet. Don't forget you're also very powerful card mistress, which last time I checked, was what the Li clan wanted Syaoran to be. Do not doubt yourself." She hugged Eriol and gave him a peck on the check.

"Thank you Eriol. I think I see Kaho down there. Maybe you should offer her a dance?" Eriol just gave her a wicked grin before leaving. She decided to join the party again downstairs too.

Part 3: Happy Ending…Tear, Sniff, Sniff

Sakura had to again refuse another dance by a stuffy old man. Why was it dresses that where a little short, showed some cleavage, and left the back bare always attracted perverts? She guessed it was her fault for dressing in that dark emerald that ended above the knee, but had five inch slits on either leg and showed where her white stockings ended. She couldn't wait until the party ended at midnight and it was already 11:55.

She walked to the door and got her coat. No point in staying if she didn't feel like it. She heard the clock chime and knew it was Christmas day already.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Wha—Syaoran!" She wrapped her arms around him, even if her dress rode up a bit since she had to get on her tip-toes to reach him.

"Sakura," he whispered.

"Syaoran," I was so worried that you might've stayed in Hong Kong." He gave her a warm chuckle.

"Now why would I do that if you're here waiting for me?"

"I was just worried that with all your family duties that you'd realize maybe I wasn't fit for your family. I know I'm not the must skilled worker, or the wisest scholar in magic. I just…"

"You are you Sakura, and that is everything I could want. The reason I was in Hong Kong was that my mother wanted to give me this." Sakura gasped as she saw a pearl embedded in a golden band and clustered with little emeralds.

"I think this was either a little push or a giant shove from my mother. Some say it was the ring Clow Reed gave to Madoushi before she was trapped. Maybe we could right that wrong and think of this as a promise ring.."

"Oh Syaoran, I only gave you this." She fished his present from her pocket. His brow furrowed, but relaxed when he clasped the pendant.

"It's wonderful. It reminds me of pleasant times, like when I'm with you." He gave her a gentle kiss. Sakura leaned against his chest and sighed in content.

"So do you like a spring or summer wedding? Or maybe we can do a winter one like Rika?" Syaoran blushed, and couldn't think of anything to say. Then he knew just the right words.

"It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you." They both blinked when a flash went off. Both of them looked up and were not surprised to see Tomoyo with a camera in her hand. Memories are priceless was her only answer.

"Look, Sakura and Syaoran are under the mistletoe!" exclaimed Nakuru. Sakura gave Syaoran a hopeful look because she knew he didn't like public displays of affection. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not?" and kissed her again while their friends cheered.

The End

BNB: Who knew I could write a bit of fluff!! .

Ken: I wouldn't believe it if I heard it.

BNB: Now for reviews!

**Auroratwin**: Je ne ai que lire "Fruit Basket Vol. 1". Oui, c'est tres amusant avec la chat et le souris. Quelle animal de jeune fille? J'ai oublié. You're probably better by now, but you still have my best wishes that you recovered and you're at your best again. No you don't have to commit sebuku because I wouldn't want you to be missing fingers or kill yourself. You're much better as a loyal reader! ;) If you look back on the last chapter, Sakura noticed a snow storm. Ruby Moon had once again prevented Touya form reaching Sakura and Syaoran is Touya's mortal enemy. Remember how Sakura had a black eye when Touya saw her? Syaoran Sakura's black eye dead Syaoran.

**lil-asian-cherr**y: About the POV's, I try to let you know who the char is by the second or so paragraph. I guess it doesn't help if I don't have separators. I use to have separators, but the symbols I used were ignored and I kept switching symbols, but those that were okay one time were then ignored. So I'm trying something else and I'm really pissed off at the uploader program at I'm Laotian, so I can't help you about the Viet, and you'll just have to ask Vi3t BaBiI about that. She is a registered author. Thank you for the review on the last chapter.

**Synchrogirl**: I'll try my hardest at updating sooner.

**Vi3t Babii**: Hehehe, I guessed when I protested to learn type when I was little, I shouldn't have. Yes you are a loyal reviewer and who knows, maybe someone will crown you and you could be become a royal reviewer! XD


	18. Hi Of the In’you

I am Back! My writer's Block has departed and I'm ready to write. All I can tell you is this update is so friggn' late (3.5 months) because of a combination of the flu, writer's block, and AP tutorials. (shudders) So now I'm back and furiously working on the next chapter!-BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Nothing better than celebrating disappearance of writer's block with your New Year!

Ken: New Year? Wasn't that four months ago?

BNB: giggle Ah non-cultural Ken, I was talking about Laos New Year. Go year of the Rooster! drinks liquor

Ken: 0.0 you're not old enough to drink!

BNB: Party time! Wahoo!

Ken: Ah man, she could get more violent…

Phoenix: Here BNB, I brought you the matches you wanted XD

Ken: Noooooo! She's a Pyro!

Disclaimer: BNB will conqueror Japan and capture Clamp, but right now she's too drunk to do a total takeover

**Chapter 18: Hi Of the In'you **

_I have stood frozen for centuries, forgotten by time and beings. He said he was tired of living an empty life and thus I am how I am now. Surely he is not truly dead, but merely regenerating. That retched book did poison his soul knowing what he did to his only love. I feel his power growing, but it feels more youthful then before. I await my master's rising, to free me from this dark prison. Oh how I yearn for the sunshine and my freedom…_

Eriol wrapped his palm around the odd parchment, put there centuries before. His other hand gently shook the still form of Tomoyo. The poor girl had fainted when she saw his other half trapped in a transparent stone. He couldn't help but have a half smile at Tomoyo's angelic face. She did look rather cute, but sometimes he preferred to have her eyes crackling with violet fire.

"Lady Daidouji, please wake up or I fear only a kiss will raise you." Before the last words could be uttered, Tomoyo's eyes flew open.

"You will not Lord Hiragizawa! I rather kiss a demon." It was just a gentle pressing of lips, but it left a dramatic blush over her cheeks. A devious grin lit Eriol's face.

"Still think so?" She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. She closed it shut and refrained herself from screaming. Eriol helped her up. She looked curiously at the scroll in his hand.

"What is that?"

"A map." Tomoyo frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"Just a map?" Eriol turned so she couldn't see his smile.

"Just a regular old map that leads to nowhere in particular." Tomoyo sighed and hugged herself. She wished he wasn't so mysterious, but, she couldn't help but give a wry grin, that was what drew her to him sometimes. She was half curious and half-afraid to figure out what was going in his mind right now._ ''_Probably that kiss. What a jerk…but he _is_ cute.'

"Eriol." He gently put his palm over the hand she had on his shoulder.

"What is it Tomoyo?" He turned and was shocked to see such worry in those violet orbs.

"What game are you playing with Sakura, sorcerer. Could you really forgive yourself if your entertainments hurt her?" For once in his life he was speechless. 'Well, I don't really want to lie to the miss. I guess the truth needs to be told at least once.'

"The map reveals the four locations to the Guardians of the Clow. Because of a promise long ago, I must fulfill my duty and make sure Sakura is the right person be the new Master, or in this case, Mistress of the Clow. She must face and win the battles against these four in order to be accepted. I've met the girl and believe she'll succeed."

"What of the man trapped in that stone? Is he who I think he is?"

"Yes. He was trapped there because he could not handle pain that went beyond any kind of mortal wound. Though he was mortally wounded, his bruises are all healed up now. Now only if his heart could stop grieving, then I believe he would be free to walk into the sunshine." He stepped in front of the still sleeping form. He gently touched the surface of the cool transparent stone.

"If you could only move on, Lord Fujitaka Kinomoto, then you'd be free."

/BREAK/

"Look Syaoran, that cliff over there almost looks like a star…or is it a sun." She cocked her head to the side and pondered as she continued looking at the cliff. Syaoran rolled his eyes and kept walking. He was starting to wonder what her age was. She acted like she'd been sheltered all her life. Sakura ran after Syaoran and tugged on his sleeve.

"Syaoran, please look. I feel something weird radiating form it." He glanced back. There was an irregular shaped cave in the base of the cliff. 'Yes, now that I'm concentrating I do feel something odd about it too.'

"Let's check it out." She pulled back.

"Maybe we shouldn't. Remember the curiosity killed the cat?" He glared at her.

"Are you going to be the new Clow Mistress or not?" Sakura started scathingly right back at him.

"I am! It's just…there might be some ghost in there!" Syaoran scoffed.

"Whatever's in there is definitely more dangerous than a ghost. So let's move it and go in." Sakura sighed.

"Great that just made me feel braver." She muttered to herself and followed him into the cave. Her pupils dilated as they adjusted to the pitch black cave.

"Syaoran. Syaoran where are you? I'm not kidding! Syaoran—Gah!" She squinted her eyes at the bright light.

"Where did you get that torch?"

"I found it in a chamber farther in. When I saw that you weren't behind me, I assumed you were still near the entrance. C'mon, I sense the beast is near the back of the cave." Sakura sighed and followed his lead. Her feet struggled on the uneven ground.

"Whoa!"

Syaoran grunted as he felt Sakura's weight fall on him. His arm instantly wrapped around her waist.

"You okay?" She leaned no his arm and gave him a radiant smile.

"Not really. I think I sprained my ankle. If only this darkness would go away, then I probably wouldn't have this problem."

"But we're in a cave, so it can't be helped." She glanced at him from the side.

"I think we can. When we entered the cave, I thought it was unusually dark. Even with the torch, we can only see a hand's width out. I think it's a Clow gem."

"A Clow gem, but how?"

"Just my instinct Syaoran, trust me." He decided to take her advice and concentrated harder. He felt nothing.

"There's nothing here," he scoffed, "lets keep moving." Sakura gave a disappointed sigh and kept walking. Well, limping actually. After a few minutes of agonizing silence, she couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Did Clow create anything besides the gems?" Syaoran glanced back at the girl, and decided for once to answer her question. The answer would come out later anyways.

"I came here to find the map that reveals the trapped locations of the Four Guardians. They were created by Clow to make sure his powers weren't misused. They say that the Four Guardians have the most powerful Clow gems working under them."

"Did they say how Clow trapped these powerful Guardians?" He shook his head.

"No. The history behind his power is a little fuzzy because it was so long ago."

"I think he used a Clow Gem to trap the Guardians."

"What makes you say that—"

"Syaoran!" Sakura gasped as she saw a shadow take form. It had grabbed Syaoran by the foot and had him dangling over a sharpened jut.

"Sakura throw me my sword!" She searched along the darkened floor and cut herself on an object. Her hand grasped the handle and she flung it towards him, hoping he would catch it.

Syaoran clasped the handle and reached into his pocket, wrapping and ofuda scroll along the blade's edge.

"Lightening!" The dark Clow gave a silent shriek and flung him across the cavern. Sakura gasped as the lightening bolts illuminated the cave. Her hand tore the necklace resting on her chest. A nonexistence breeze surrounded Sakura as the Clow glyph shimmered under her feet. She gave the shadowed figure a fierce scowl. Her face cleared as she realized the identity of the Clow power.

**"From the power of Clow Reed you stem**

**I command you to return to your form of gem…**

**Shadow!"**

The Clow power a submissive bow to Sakura before returning a swirling ebony gem in Sakura's palm. She hurried to Syaoran's side. He groaned as she felt along his ribs to make sure he didn't break anything. She noticed that the only minor injury was him reopening his arm wound.

Another groan tore form his throat as he leaned against the wall and used his sword to balance himself. Sakura was quite surprised when she saw a faint smile form on his lips.

"That wasn't so bad for my first time helping you capture a Clow Gem." A faint chuckle escaped him. Sakura couldn't help but join him in his mirth.

"Well now that it's over, I suggest we get out of here."

"Yeah." Sakura helped Syaoran up. Their steps froze as they heard a strange rumbling coming form the back of the cave.

"So I am finally free! Who dares to deify Clow's power and free me? Is it you Clow Reed?" Sakura backed away until she ran into Syaoran. Amber eyes glowed from an angle at a top-left slope and danced until it was staring right at her. She gulped the facial features were shaped like a giant cat. It was a giant cat! A scream erupted form her throat.

The giant cat backed off and shook it its head in agony.

"Will you be silent!" The thing roared in Sakura's face. She shut her mouth as she realized an enormous cat was talking to her…and sniffing her!

"You smell like something familiar…but what?" The thing continued to sniff her. "I sense Clow Reed presence from you, but it can't be. Unless…no. It can't be possible…No!" he roared into Sakura's ear. The thing gave her a fierce growl. "If it most be so, then I'll have to fight you as commanded by Clow Reed."

"W-what?" Syaoran pushed her protectively behind him.

"If you want her, you have to go through me first." The big cat snorted at Syaoran.

"So must it be." Fire swirled towards them. They barely managed to dodge the flame as Syaoran flung them aside. He cushioned Sakura and landed on his back. They rolled behind a rock as more spirals of heat licked at their heels. Sakura cried out as a rock slammed into her sprained ankle.

"I'll distract him, and you capture him." Sakura shook her head

"Syaoran, this isn't a Clow Gem. It's something else. I think it's one of things we spoke of earlier before entering the cave."

"A Guardian?" She gave a light nod.

"Damn." He shook his bangs from his eyes. "The thing mentioned something about being commanded by Clow Reed. I think you're supposed to fight him, Sakura."

"Fight him!" She pointed in horror at the fire breathing bastard. "That's impossible and I'm hurt!" Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Quit whining, I know you can do this. I've seen that you can handle this." He lifted up her chin. "You can do this."

"Syaoran…" For a moment, nothing mattered to her but just the man kneeling in front of her. She could feel her heart speed up, hoping that the young lord couldn't hear the tell tale thump. Heat seeped up to her cheeks. Possibly it was the blush now creeping up her cheek or the flame charging between them.

Both of them fell the other way to avoid the inferno. Sakura sprinted as the cat was coming after her.

"Sakura," he shouted, "I think the Shadow gem is what imprisoned him! Use it!"

"I think it's going to take more than one gem to beat him," she yelled back.

"Then use what you have!" Sakura clasped her side and gasped for air. Syaoran was right; she had to use what she had.

**"In the form of gem made**

**by**** Clow's binding spell**

**come**** to my needed aid**

**before**** great trouble tells…**

**Windy! Shadow! Watery! Jump!"**

Wings appeared on the soles of her feet and Sakura air somersaulted above the cat's head. From her ledge she could see Watery and Windy combining attacks against the feline. The cat let out a furious hiss before collapsing on the rocky ground. Shadow moved in and created a shadowy prison. Sakura jumped from the ledge and landed with a wince in front of the cat.

The Guardian gave an exhausted sigh, and lay docilely in front of her.

"It seems you have defeated me and I'm yours to keep."

"Who are you?"

"Keroberos, the Guardian of Light. I was created by Clow Reed, and put here centuries ago. When Clow Reed put me in here, he commanded that I must submit to a new Master when they defeated me. So now I must follow you."

"Follow us," Syaoran argued, "You're even bigger than my horse and will attract attention." Syaoran wasn't sure, but he suspected the Guardian was giving him an annoyed look.

"I can become travel sized." And as to prove his point, the great Keroberos shrank into a puny stuffed toy animal.

"Aww, you're so cute." Sakura cuddled the animal. "Here, have a jerky." The little animal gave the jerky a cautious sniff, before chomping down on the offered meat. He barely missed Sakura's finger, although the girl was oblivious.

"What? That's our food! Don't feed it!" The two beings continued to ignore the enraged Chinese man and Sakura fed another Jerky to Kerberous."

"You know Kerberous, since you've shrunk; I think your name should be Kero so it shrinks too."

"Kero, hmm?" The little guardian pondered. "Sounds great!" Sakura gave him a brilliant smile. Syaoran stared in disbelief as the two got along so well when moments before they were trying to kill each other.

"I'm not going to let a stuff toy follow us around," Syaoran roared as he continually pointed Kero in the stomach. Too bad he was too slow to avoid Kero chomping down on his finger.

"Stupid Chinese brat! I'm supposed to follow my mistress which is Sakura!" Sakura gave a nervous giggle as she had to play referee between the two. When they finally made it outside of the cave, an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Kero, how many gems did I gain when I defeated you?"

"I'm not sure, but those that deal with light are under my control."

"Do you know where the other Guardians exist?"

"No, but I know some of the gems can pinpoint you the direction. For existence, did you just capture Darkness?" Sakura nodded. "Well Darkness is a twin gem linked to Light. I'm pretty sure Light has imprisoned the Guardian of the Moon."

"Guardian of the Moon?"

"Yes, as I am the Guardian of the Sun. The Guardians are something like an in'you."

"Well at least I have a plan now. If I defeat all the guardians, then my Clow Gem collecting will be almost over." Sakura winced as she placed too much weight on her sprained ankle.

"Here, let me help you." She gasped as a glow from Kero surrounded her ankle The ankle was fully healed.

"Hey if you can heal my ankle, then you can heal Syaoran's wounds…"

"No."

"But…"

"No. Suffering is a form of humiliation, and boy does the Chinese brat need it. Never seen so much pride as Yue."

" Yue?"

"Never mind." Sakura gave an exasperated sigh as Kero flew ahead to annoy Syaoran even more. This is going to be a long trip…

_He opened one pale lid and gazed at the darkness surrounding him. If he looked from the corners of his eyes, he could the stark whiteness of his prison. The freedom was coming near. Then the pain would begin. _

_He had always blamed the girl for his demise but as centuries passed; he had come to blame both of them. He had always adored his Master through silent glances and silent messages, but then _she_ came along. _She_ made _you _glow and I wanted it; _I wanted her

_I accepted my fate because the guilt of forbidden love but I have atoned for my sins and I am ready to seek my revenge for the unnecessary pain caused. Yes, out of the light and into darkness…_

in'you (n) cosmic dual forcesyin and yang; sun and moon

hi (n-adv,n

-t) sunsunshine 

BNB: Finished chappie, but fight scene disappointed me. Maybe I should rent the 3rd movie of Lord of the Rings and watch the fighting scenes…Yes; I haven't watched the 3rd movie yet.

Ken: Heh, would have been better if Kero killed Touya then it would be me and Yue: P

BNB: Man never gives up… Anyways, now for reviews.

Atheal – I really appreciate it that you like my story and that you find my off-beat humor amusing, though I wonder now if it is off beat?

sakura koi – I'm really glad you brought that up. They're going to show up in chapter 19 because I really enjoy writing about them. Though the stuff between Eriol and Tomoyo is getting quite fun to write too.

FYI – Yes, that is my favorite song form the movie and after seeing the movie 10 times, I decided that song would be perfect for ch. 7 Sorry about the names, but I know in Japnese/Chinese culture, the word can have same meaning or is written the same, but the pronunciation is different.

Auroratwin – I'm so sorry I confused you. It was based in the future of the real manga. Notice the couples? They are the same as in the manga. I just felt like writing a short ficcie around the holiday, but wanted to keep the ages of the characters in my story. Confused? Good, because I'm kinda confused too. ;) I don't mind about you badgering me because that usually makes me work harder to get the next chapter out…though I'm not saying I want flames or anything like that…

Vi3t Babii – Yeah, I'm thinking I should've posted as a different story, but I wanted to try another type of writing for my readers. I was actually really happy when I finished because it had more emotion and character depth that I usually don't put into Of War and Magic. Cheers me up to have a review from my Loyal Reader!


	19. Hyourin of the In’you

YAY! Another Chapter out! I had finished half this chapter, then my sister had to check her e-mail. So when I came back to my computer, I couldn't write. So this chapter took a longer to get out then expected. Enjoy! BlueNovaBunny

BNB: Alas, I have finished this. Though I think some of my reviewers have ran off :'(

Ken: whatever. You still have good reviewers and…Vandread the box set!

BNB: Woot! (begins watching the show) Oooohh, the colors!

Ken: Hehe, so easy to distract. Now to play with capture Yukito…

Phoenix: You mean this white-haired guy I sold to someone named Touya? I got $20 for him

Ken: What! He was MINE…you only got $20 for him? Man, were you scammed.

Disclaimer: Meaning to now show ownership of. Ex: Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp and not BNB (BNB: X0)

**Chapter 19: Hyourin of the In' you**

Kaho sighed warily as she gazed at the shrine. Oh, she was a very diligent priestess, but the temple seemed to be always gathering dust. She glared at the little spectrum of dust swirling in front of her vision, taunting her. She calmly placed the broom at her side and rested on the temple steps.

She remembered a time when Touya and she once ran up and down those stairs laughing during New Years. A hundred times the lap and you get a wish. Their wish was to be together but even the gods couldn't grant that. Even now she could sense an unbalance in the heavens. And the story of Mrs. Korowai's message from the dead didn't help.

Mrs. Korowai voice shook her out of her reverie.

"Lunch is ready, Miss Mizuki. I even have the bell right here for you."

"Thank you. I hope little Seto is doing well in his studies." Mrs. Korowai practically beamed.

"Yes. He has taken an apprentice in carpeting." The older paused and glanced respectively at the younger woman. She was so beautiful and in her youth, but sadness seemed to cling to the girl. A sadness that reminded her too much of sorrow for her deceased husband.

"Miss Mizuki…" Kaho avoided the woman's glance…and chose further to avoid answering her unspoken question.

"I'd love to eat the lunch you've prepared, but I must be traveling into town. Thank you for bringing the bell, fore I need it for my trip into the city." The older woman could only nod and handed the Miko the bell.

Kaho ride into the city was uneventful, but that is keeping in mind she was traveling on a farmer's cart next to a pig named Blossom. She climbed down at her destined spot, a small bookshop. She had meant to come back because at that time she wanted to purchase a book, she had no money then.

She made sure the bell was still in her satchel and proceeded to enter the little shop. She gave a decent bow to the shop owner.

"Konbanha, Master Kenosha. I was wondering if the book I requested is still here."

"Why yes, Lady Mizuki, but I…," the man and Kaho just knew he was going to raise up the price, "find it curious that a lady of such standard would want an old thing like this. I find it even stranger—

"Master Kenosha, I will you ten additional gold pieces if you'll just hand over the book. That is way over the worth of the book and I won't pay a penny more." The salesman blushed, and knew he was caught. Kaho silently took the book and ended up walking to her favorite part of the city. There use to be an old garden here, but all that was left was a well.

She had found this book in that dainty shop a week ago. Something about it called to her. It felt like Clow reed's magic around it, but something else drew her to it. It felt like a part of her was inside. She closed her eyes and felt, no, sensed that it was Clow Reed's magic sealing it.

That is why she had brought the bell. Eriol had sealed some of his magic into the bell and had enchanted the item. She prayed that the bell could lend her some magic since she scarcely had any of her own and open the book.

She clasped the bell in one hand and held the book in the other. She gave out a silent pray and slammed the two together. An explosion of energy knocked her into the well. She could see the ceiling of nearby building and tried to swim for them. Hands, so cold yet so warm, grabbed her and pulled her under.

She gasped, hacking into the air, forcing oxygen into her lungs. What had pulled her down, or, she looked around, up? A feather fluttered down to her palm. She looked up and almost screamed. It was either an angel or demon floating above her and she was guessing on the latter as the thing glared down at her.

"So you have returned Madoushi."

"Ma-Who? Who are you? Where am I?"

"Don't you recognize your eternal prison Madoushi? Though, it can't really be eternal since your soul escaped when your mortal body died." The thing gave her a closer inspection. "So you have been reincarnated…"

"What? What or who are you?" Kaho backed away from the figure.

"It was surprising that I could slip into the prison from my other prison. Now that I think about it, I'm not surprised that Clow put our prisons side to side. Must of have been our last night together to convince him to put us like this. This cell of yours is much more comfortable then my cell of light. And because of you Madoushi, I'm now free to go after that new power of Clow I feel."

Kaho face paled. He was going to after Sakura! "No! Wait!" The mysterious being flew off. What had she done? What had she done…?

"Miss?" The official shook the lady once more. "Miss? Are you okay?" Kaho blinked and saw that she was at the well.

"Yes…I think." The officer gave her a worried look.

"It's not safe to sit here and daydream. I suggest you go home now." Kaho nodded and picked up her belongings. She gasped and dropped her book. On the cover of the book, the lady sitting by the well had disappeared.

/BREAK/

Kero frowned, thus allowing Sakura to bump right into him, as he paused. Sakura rubbed the sore spot on her forehead. For stuff toy-like-being, he weighed a lot. It was probably the more beef jerky strips she gave him. A grin couldn't help but light up her face. She almost had a giggle fit now remembering how tormented Syaoran looked over the depletion of their food supply. But she had to thank Kero in some way when he got rid of her black eye, and food seemed like the best gift.

"What's wrong Kero?" The Guardian fluttered a bit before landing on Sakura's shoulder.

"I think something strange has happened." Well that didn't tell much.

Syaoran slowed the horse down from its walk. What was keeping those two? He didn't like the guardian. If the annoying beast had come in crystal form, then this would be so much easier.

"Syaoran! Kero thinks something has happened. I think—

"Sakura!" He grabbed his sword from the horse's saddle. Sakura coughed as she spat out the vibrant leaves. "What happened?"

"I was walking, and this flash of light blinded me a moment. I think that's when I tripped over a branch. I—Owe!" She gently touched her skimmed knee.

"Here." Syaoran produced a handkerchief fit for his noble status. "Let's tie this around your knee. It'll keep the blood from dripping."

"Thanks." Sakura placed her hand on shoulder. Syaoran looked away quickly.

"It's no problem." He gave her a stern look, "Besides, you're my Clow crystal detector anyways." Sakura frowned, but knew men of his type didn't like to show affections. "Now I wonder where that light came from. Are you sure it wasn't just the sun?" He knew Sakura was the type to stare directly at the sun.

Sakura shook her head. "No, the sun's light is more blinding than that." Syaoran just shook his head. She did stare at the sun. Syaoran helped her up, but instantly wrapped his arms around her as the forest started to light up.

"What is this?"

"It's a Clow Gem. Must have resulted from what I felt earlier." Kero instantly transformed. "C'mon, Sakura has to capture this thing." Syaoran released and watched stoically as Sakura summoned the staff.

**"In the form of gem made**

**by**** Clow's binding spell**

**come**** to my needed aid**

**before**** great trouble tells…**

**Shadow! Dark!"**

Dark caged the area. Sakura could now see the form of a young maiden-in-light darting hazardously in Dark's cage. Shadow followed the being quickly and forced it into submission. Sakura held the staff in front of the new Clow gem and started the time old chant.

**"From the power of Clow Reed you stem**

**I command you to return to your form of gem…**

**Light!"**

The power crystallized in Sakura's palm. Ceroberous transformed back into his small form and inspected the Gem. His eyes widened as he recognized what gem it was.

"This was the Gem that kept Yue imprisoned. If this Gem is here, then he is freed." Kero just shook his head in worry.

"What's wrong with him being free?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura, you don't understand how it has gotten seriously dangerous for you. You see, Yue is like me, a Guardian, except he is way more powerful. And…"

"Yes?" She frowned as she saw how serious Kero looked. He was usually not that serious about anything.

"Yue is the final judge. He will determine if you get to keep Clow's power." Syaoran cut in.

"Wait a second. So you're telling me a very powerful Guardian is on his way to destroy Sakura?"

"Yes."

"What will we do, Syaoran? I don't think I'm ready to go up against this Guardian."

"There's only one person I know who is a very powerful magic wielder and can teach you some things. We can maybe travel there."

"Can we find this person? Maybe I can learn something from him."

"It's a her." Sakura gave Syaoran a doubtful look. She wasn't sure she wanted to know some woman who was close to him. For some reason, the thought of him tied to someone disturbed her.

"Who is it?"

"My mother."

/BREAK/

Meilin growled as she was rudely tossed onto of the horse. Didn't help that the saddle was also digging into her clothes. Touya rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry your ladyship; you'll be in good hands soon."

"Where are we going?"

"To someone who can control that stupid Chinese wolf." Meilin ignored the stupid comment and still gave him an empty face. Touya gave a sigh "His mother. We're going to visit your Aunt." 'Aunt…No! To be found with this Japanese mongol will surely ruin her!'

"We can't," shouted Meilin. Touya raised his eyebrow, but continued to pack the horses. He will find Li's mother and ask for a trade off. A trade off of women.

Hyourin (n) the moon

in'you (n) cosmic dual forcesyin and yang; sun and moon

konbanha (v) greeting

BNB: Aha, plot thickens! What will happen when Syaoran and Touya encounter each other again?

Ken: Get extremely drunk, invite Yue, Eriol, and Clow Reed over to have one big major orgy on national T.V.

BNB: (rolls eyes) in you dreams Ken

Ken: (grins) exactly

BNB: .

Ken: And Syaoran's bare bottom is sooo hot!

BNB: (blushes)…and now for the reviews…(fans herself)

Auroratwin: Nah, you weren't flaming. As for selling Syaoran, Ken might be your highest bidder…. He shares my bank account! Ken get off the computer! Now! I said get off the computer now! No, don't type in my credit card number! Until next time :-)

Animeflower: I'm happy you like it. Sorry there wasn't any Eriol and Tomoyo moments in this chapter. I felt that since I gave them time in the last chapter, Meilin and Touya should have some time now.

Vi3t BaBii: Yes, Yue is hot and should be crowned THE KING/QUEEN OF BISHIES! (Drools) If he was ever sold on eBay, what would be his worth? I wasn't sure to add Kero so soon at first, but I decided a romance between Sakura and Syaoran could happen even with him there. Thanks for Reviewing!

Phoenix: REVieW!


	20. Akkei

Wow, it has been such a long time since I updated. No, my computer did not break down again. I planned for this chapter to appear around New Year, but a family member died, and since then, I've been depressed. Time does heal new wounds, so I'm back on my feet. Hopefully I can get another chapter out during my Spring Break, but be warned, I'm preparing for college so I'm going to be busy. BlueNovaBunny

BNb: Aw man, my computer is slowing down again! Wah!

Ken: Well, it could be all the downloading you have been doing or the kicks you give to the computer.

BNB: I am not an abusive person! The computer just acts up a bit and needs a little lesson now and then…

Phoenix: Psycho…

BNB: X-(

Disclaimer: In the year 3065, Clamp will give the rights to BNB if she stops smacking her PC…that will never happen.

**Chapter 19: Akkei**

Fang-Sho growled at the old fortune teller bowing beside his feet. "So my," he grimaced, "daughter will no longer become the Wolf's wife."

The fortuneteller glanced hesitantly out of the corner of his eye. "No, My Lord, I'm sor—

"Worthless peasant!" He kicked the seer out of his way and ordered the guards to remove the peasant's sickening hide. One of the guards withdrew from the rest.

"A man waits at the door, My Lord. He goes by the name of Matsumoto; a Japanese man, I know, but I feared to turn him away in case you did want to see him."

Fang-Sho made the signal for a dismissal, but ordered for the guest to be let in.

Koiji entered with a flustered demeanor. "Being man-handled is not a pleasant time for me, Li. I'd appreciate it if you had me on the guest list next time."

"Don't be so daft," Fang-Sho smirked, "it would leave evidence I was consorting with an Island person. Now sit, we have much to discuss."

"What is there to discuss? Our business ended eighteen years ago."

"Yes, it seems that way, but time is a foul guardian of long thought schemes." Fang-Sho gazed thoughtfully at the wall before sneering at Koiji. "We have been partners in crime and tense friends," Koiji frowned at Fang-Sho's term of friend, "but now we must unite without weaknesses."

"I don't see why this involves me. The agreement between you and my father has long been completed. It is not my fault your schemes are so weak that they unravel. You gained your brother's death and my family gained the upper hand against a rival family."

"But your goals weren't completely won," Fang-Sho spat bitterly. "Fujitaka is not, in fact, dead as we thought. And if he is ever revived, he will surely know who plotted his family destruction and his wife's death. Yelan didn't marry me after her husband's demise and her lover's supposed death. Things are not settled as you think they are." Koiji paled.

"Lord Amamiya will surely use his influence in court to destroy me if he found out I was involved in the death of his granddaughter."

"Yes," mused Fang-Sho, "and the emperor will surely imprison me for killing one of his favorite generals while Yelan cursed me with her strongest spell. We have to be rid of the evidence. The only way I see to solve this is to get rid of all the evidence. We must destroy our enemies before they destroy us. Do you recall a certain little servant that belonged to Lady Akira, and that you also wished to possess?"

"Yes."

"Well, it turns out she the long lost sister of the present Lord Kinomoto." Koiji barked out a terse laugh. The idea of such a concept was written all over his face.

"How could you know that? You are ridiculous, and I don't appreciate being told such nonsense!" Fang-Sho gave his own growl of a laugh.

"Do you think I don't have the magical and non-magical resources to know? My magicians have predicted what is to come and what already has happened! And I can tell you now, that both of our futures are indeed dire unless we can change them ourselves." Koiji sighed and have a half-hearted bow to Fang-Sho.

"What do you suggest?"

"We must eliminate the Kinomotos once and for all," Fang-Sho paused and continued with a pained expression, "and I must kill Yelan and my nephew if he doesn't surrender."

"I will contact a certain friend of ours from before, but you, Koiji, must done your part with the Kinomotos."

"Agreed." Koiji bowed and left Fang-Sho Li to his thoughts.

'Ah, Yelan, we wouldn't be at this state if you had married me. Now you must die…'

B-R-E-A-K

Yelan woke up with a start. She shivered in her night gown and quickly slid her overcoat on. 'What are these malicious thoughts that poison my dream?' Her feet barely made a sound as she pattered to her magic room. The glorious magic water bowl was still cracked from its previous job.

Yelan and tried every spell that she could think of, but the bowl just would not repair. And right now, guidance was essential. She held her temple as thought of upcoming disasters. She knew Fang-Sho was plotting something because he was always plotting something, and he had been quiet recently. It was one of the reasons she refused his proposal after her dear husband's death. There was something about that man that turn her blood cold.

Sometimes she felt the guilt inside of herself become such a burden that it couldn't be held anymore. The guilt of her husband's death and even Fujitaka…Tears sprung to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and tried not to weep, but it was hard. By day she would have a mask, for a lady never showed her pain, but by night, her pillow would be damp. And to think, it all started when she was young…

B-R-E-A-K (past)

"Lady Yelan, I must protest! This is not how a lady—

"Oh, shove it, Wei Wang! You're not my boss and I need to be let outdoors now and then." The incorrigible young Lady Yelan continued to flutter here and there to the exasperation her guard, Wei. Wei did feel the young Lady needed freedom from her studies in magic, but she still needed to act with a lady's conduct.

Yelan was certainly running about with the exuberance of a filly. She even ran into someone and knocked them down, bringing the stranger down with herself. Wei clumsily drew his sword.

"Who are you?" Wei demanded, sounding neither intimidating nor frightening. Meanwhile, Yelan's robes were still spread over the young man she toppled.

"Hello." Yelan winced at such an unexpected greeting. Sometimes she couldn't control what went out of her mouth. But the warmness in the stranger's eyes told her she didn't offend anyone. The stranger gave a soothing smile enough to calm Wei's nerves and gently lifted the noble to her feet. The warrior-clad young man gave a low bow.

"Sumimasen. I did not mean to be in the Lady's intended path." Yelan blushed.

"That is certainly nice of not to take offense. I must then allow you to take me to the conference room since by your apparel; you are the Japanese diplomat due today." With a flutter of her robes, Yelan held the samurai's hand firmly and pulled him to greeting room.

To be continued…

_akkei_ (n) **plot; **trickevil scheme

_sumimasen_ (n) **sorry; **excuse me

BNB: Sorry it's so short, but hey, it speeds up the plot.

Ken: Ooohh, I wonder what happened between Yelan and--

BNB: Shoosh, it's a secret...until next chapter. Thanks to those who review and the readers who are still reading!

Phoenix: REviEw!


End file.
